Band of Legends: The Final Battle
by Openminded15
Summary: This is the final story in the Band of Legends Trilogy. This is it. The one everyone has been waiting for. Kurai Ryuu has come back to exact his revenge on Kaitlyn, Scott and April. This time however, he will have a little back up to aid him. Once again Kaitlyn will seek help from her soul reaper friends to defeat the dragon menace.
1. Chapter 1

Band Of Lengends: The Final Battle

Chapter 1: The White Dragon

A young girl was walking home from school one day, and thought it would be quicker to go down an alley way. As she was walking down the damp, dark alleyway, she felt an uneasy feeling she was being followed. She clenched her bag close to her as she walked farther into the alley.

She was suddenly blindsided by a man. He pushed her up against a wall, and pointed a gun to her temple. He grabbed ahold of her neck and squeezed hard.

"Give me your bag... and no one gets shot." the man said darkly.

The girl choked as she reached down to take her bag off. He smiled as he took the bag. he released the grip from the girl's throat and lowered his gun. He opened her bag and found a whole bunch of things. He didn't have time to look through it all, so he closed it and began to run.

He was then struck down on the ground, and wrapped up in a sticky web. A large caterpillar inched its way down the side of the building. It had very large eyes, and a pink color antennae. As it got to the ground, it transformed into a girl with dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes knelt down and grabbed the other girl's bag.

"The cops are coming for him now. Here's your bag." Kaitlyn said handing the girl her bag.

The girl was speechless on what had just happened. She uttered a quiet thank you and ran off. Kaitlyn put her hands in her jean pockets and began to stroll off, when she was caught off guard.

It was a gigantic white dragon. It looked like almost an exact replica of Kurai Ryuu. It had a saddened face on it. Kaitlyn quickly transformed into a Scizor, preparing for a fight.

"Please, I do not wish to fight you." the dragon said, in a womanish voice.

"Then what do you want?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My name is Shiroi Ryuu. I'm Kurai Ryuu's sister."

Kaitlyn looked at her, shocked. Kaitlyn kept on her toes as she talked to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said, transforming back into her human form.

"I'm here to inform you about my brother." she said.

"Why on Earth should I trust you? You are Kurai Ryuu's _sister_."

"Why would I tell you of something that wasn't going to happen just to make you stronger against him?" she asked Kaitlyn with attitude.

"Good point, come on I think my friends need to hear this too."

Kaitlyn invited her back to the field where April, Scott and her train. Since Kaitlyn was kidnapped into Hell, Scott has been working on a shed for them to hang out in after they were done training. Kaitlyn called them both to come down so they could talk. They both walked into the shed, and were caught off guard and quickly transformed.

"Calm down you two. She's a friend." Kaitlyn paused, "She says she's Kurai Ryuu's sister. Her name is Shiroi Ryuu. She has something to tell us about her brother."

"Thank you," she thanked, " Now my brother, you all know him already do you not?"

"Yeah, we met him before." Kaitlyn said.

"Well, he is coming for you again." she stated.

The words stung when she said he was coming back. When they had beat him before, it was an accident. This time, they were for sure going to lose against him.

"It's not just him. The rest of our family has heard how he got beaten by children, and they have come to fight along side him."

"Wait, so there are other dragons that want to kill us?" Scott asked, "Great, just what we need."

"I did not want to fight, so instead he sent me to come find you guys to tell you." she explained.

"This is going to be tough" Scott said.

"If you want to survive, I suggest you build your own army. And prepare for battle." she said.

"Where exactly is this "battle" going to be?" Scott asked.

"That, I don't know about yet. I would imagine he would send his minions to come tell you when he's ready to battle. Until then, you need to train."

Kaitlyn turned towards April and Scott, and ordered a privte meeting. They all huddled around each other, like they were on a football team.

"How do you know we could trust her? She said Kurai Ryuu sent her. For all we know, she could be fooling us." April said.

"I know, but why would she tell us to gather an army. That would make us stronger against him if it weren't true." Kaitlyn suggested.

"So, do we trust her or not?" Scott asked.

Kaitlyn took a long pause before answering, "I trust her." she said.

"I don't like the looks of her, but if you guys trust her then I will try to trust her." April said.

They broke the huddle and turned to face Shiroi Ryuu. Kaitlyn stared at her, and she stared back.

"We're going to trust you. So what exactly are we up against?" Kaitlyn asked.

Shiroi Ryuu told them exactly what they would find if they challenged Kurai Ryuu's army. There were going to be seven dragons, not including Kurai Ryuu and would be up against seven, extremely strong dragons. They needed help, and they knew exactly who to get for their sent Shiroi Ryuu back to her brother to relay the message that they _will _be ready to fight him. Kaitlyn and April set off to the Seireitei to seek help from the soul reapers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: begging for help

When they got to the Soul Society, they were greeted by a young soul reaper in training. Kailtyn smiled and waved to the passing soul. Both of them then made their way to see Head Captain Yamamoto.

He was sitting in his office, staring into blank space. They quietly walked in, greeting him in a formal way.

"What brings you two by the Seireitei today?" he asked.

"Sir, we need the help of your soul reapers please." Kaitlyn requested.

"No." he said flatly

"Wait, you haven't even heard why." Kaitlyn complained.

"Does not matter. My answer is still no." he said seriously.

Kaitlyn, now irritated started to scream at Yamamoto.

"Damn it Yamamoto! The World of the Living is at stake here and all I ask is for your help!" she screamed.

He scowled at her, "Did you just raise your voice at the Head Captain of the Soul Society?" He asked, a bit angered.

Kaitlyn swallowed a large lump in her throat. she tried to fight back the quivering voice as she tried to speak.

"Yes. I did. I'm sorry but I desperately need your help." she said.

He puased for a long while. He was unconvinced this was a big emergency.

"Sir, Kurai Ryuu is coming back, this time he's bringing and army." April said.

"What is your cause?" he asked.

"Cause?"

"You always have to have a reason to start a war. What is yours?" Yamamoto asked.

" I want to keep the World of the Living safe from that damn dragon." Kaitlyn answered.

"That is not your real reason. What is your real reason?" he asked again.

Kaitlyn thought about it for a bit. That was the reason she was here wasn't it? No, there was a deeper reason for why she wanted them to help. She was scared, and with their help, she was sure that they wouldn't lose.

"I want to stop the thing I've released into the World of the Living. I can't do it by myself this time though. I'm asking for your help Yamamoto." she said, "Please."

"Okay. You will have help from the Soul reapers, but, only from a few. We can't have all of the soul reapers helping you, and have none protecting the World of the Living from hollows you know. " He had given into her pleading.

"Oh thank you sir. Don't worry, you won't regret it!" She exclaimed.

"That's what you said when I released you from prison" he mumbled.

They left the Seireitei, then stopped infront of the building to think the rest through. They both decided to go find some of the Captains and Lieutenants to help. They were good friends with a handful of them, and would think they'd help them in an instant.

The first people they were going to talk to was Byakuya and Renji. Kaitlyn figured that at least Renji would help. they found the two walking along one of the streets. They caught up to them to aske them to help.

"Renji! Byakuya!" Kaitlyn called.

They stopped and turned around to see Kaitlyn sprinting towards them. Renji smiled and waved to her.

"Hey Kaitlyn, what bring you guys here?" Renji greeted.

"We need your guys' help." she said.

"With what?" Renji asked again.

" Kurai Ryuu has come back, and he's bringing his family to help destroy us. We can't do it alone and we need your help." Kaitlyn explained, while giving the puppy eyes.

"Damn, sounds like you're in trouble."

"Yeah, so can you please help us?" Kaitlyn pleaded.

"I wish I could, but I have a mission to do in the World of the Living. A few Hollow's have invaded somewhere in Russia." Renji said, "Byakuya might be able to help though."

"I did not agree to such a thing." Byakuya said coldly.

"Come on Byakuya. Nothing's really going on around here, so why don't you come fight with us." Kaitlyn persuaded.

"No."

"At least help us train." April said.

"I'm sorry but, it concerns me not to enter a battle with you."

"Okay, thanks for your time anyways." April said as they began to walk away

"Jackass" Kaitlyn mumbled.

They left Byakuya and Renji and went to search for someone else to help. A little ways down the road, they saw Rukia, sitting on a bench eating a rice dumpling. Kaitlyn and April approached her, hoping she would join them.

"Hey buddy ol' pal." April greeted.

"What do you want." she said as she bit into her dumpling.

"Listen, Rukia, we need your help." Kaitlyn got to the point.

"With what?"

" You know Kurai Ryuu, right? The dragon that tried to kill us?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Yeah, what about him." she said, swallowing the chew up piece of dumpling.

" Well, he's back with his family and he wants to start a war." she explained,"His sister came by. She said she didn't want to fight, so Kurai sent her to tell us." Kaitlyn explained,

"She said if we wanted to win we'd have to get an army ready. Will you help us?" April asked.

"I'd like to help but," she bit into the dumpling again, "I have things to do today."

"Your just eating a dumpling." April said.

"I'm on a break. Soul reapers' get breaks too you know." she said wiping her mouth from the dumpling crumbs.

Kaitlyn thanked her, then they split up to go ask other soul reapers. Kaitlyn went south of the Seireitei, while April went north. Hopefully, _someone _would join them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finally some takers

On her journey south, Kaitlyn ran into Toshiro Hitsugaya, he was carrying a large stack of papers to his office. Kaitlyn stopped him just before he turned the corner.

"Captain Toshiro!" Kaitlyn called.

Toshiro turned around, trying to see through the large stack of papers who was calling his name. He soon realized it was Kaitlyn. She offered to take some of the papers off of his hands, but he quickly refused.

"I'm sorry but I have to get these papers back to my office for me and Rangiku to work on." he apologized.

"I'll just come with you then." Kaitlyn suggested.

"That's not needed."

"Please, I need to talk to you both anyways." Kaitlyn pleaded.

He agreed to let her go, although he seemed quite annoyed. Several times along the way Kaitlyn offered to take some of the papers off of his hands, but he refused every offer. The walk was longer than expected. He took her back to the Seireitei, to his office over by Yamamoto's.

He entered the room and set the papers down. He looked over at Rangiku, who was behind her desk, sleeping next to a bottle of Captain Morgan's 100 Proof Spiced Rum. He began to get very irritated.

"Rangiku, get up! We have a lot of paper work to do." Toshiro commanded.

" Oh calm down Captain. Have a drink why don't you." Rangiku said drunkly

"Anyways, Kaitlyn. What did you have to tell us?" Toshiro asked.

Kaitlyn sat with Toshiro while she explained everything to him over a cup of powdered green tea. Kaitlyn told him about the dark dragon they relaesed when they first obtained their powers, and how they defeated him the first time. She also told him -about Shiroi Ryuu, his sister. He listened to every detail, baffled by the facts. She then told him how he's coming back to exact his revenge on them.

"You have a bunch of dragons coming to kill you?" Toshiro asked, sounding unconvinced

"Yes, and we need your help, along with Rangiku's. Us three can't do it alone, and Yamamoto gave us permission to use any soul reaper that's willing to go." Kaitlyn told him.

"I'm sorry but, we simply couldn't. We have too much work to do here."

"Oh don't be silly Captain Hitsugaya, all we have is paper work. That stuff can wait." Rangiku muttered, "I think we should help them."

The Captain sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, but we can't." he said coldly.

Kaitlyn thanked him and began on her way to find someone else to help them. She was running out of options. She still had one more prson she thought would help. She started towards Sui-Feng's office. They have been hanging out more lately and thought she might help. _I wonder how April's doing, _Kaitlyn thought.

April walked around, looking for a Captain or Lieutenant that she thought would help. She then found Shuhei Hisagi walking down the street, with an accoustic guitar in his hand. She approached him, thinking he would be the perfect person to help.

"Shuhei!" she called.

"Hey, April right?" Shuhei asked.

"Right! Hey, do you have a moment?" she asked.

"Uh, sure what do you want?" he asked.

April then told him all about the dragons and how they want to kill them. She told it as fast as she could. Shuhei just stood there listening. She then asked for his help to stop them, but he sadly shook his head.

"Sorry but, I have a gig tonight at a bar." he apologized.

"That's okay. Kaitlyn probably got some people to help us anyways."

She was sadly wrong. She bid him a goodbye and went on her way. She then ran into Rukia once more. She was done with her break and now returning to her headquarters.

"Hey April, have you two found anyone to help you yet?" Rukia asked.

"Not yet, everyone's busy." she groaned.

"There might be one person who would be willing to help." Rukia confided.

"Who?"

"Ikkaku Madarame, he's 3rd seat of squad eleven. He loves to fight. He might want to help you if you mention it." Rukia explained.

April happily thanked her then ran to go find Ikkaku.

Kaitlyn was walking over to Sui-Feng's office, when she spotted her, crouched in a bush. She walked up behind her, and found that she was observing Yoruichi.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

Kaitlyn startled Sui-Feng. She then made her crouch down beside her to observe Yoruichi along with her.

"What the hell do you want?" she whispered.

"I need your help." she said.

"Forget it." she growled.

"Just hear me out." Kailtyn pleaded.

"Go away!" she exclaimed.

Yoruichi then turned around to see what the commotion was about. Kaitlyn stood up out of the bushes and calmly walked out.

"I can see I'm not needed here. I'll just go ask Yoruichi." Kaitlyn said.

"Who are you talking to?" Yoruichi asked.

"Uhm, the bush." Kaitlyn said, trying to cover for Sui-Feng.

"Why are you talking to a bush?" she asked.

"Why _wouldn't_ I talk to a bush? Look at it, It's a very good looking bush." Kaitlyn said.

"Whatever, what did you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!"

Kaitlyn then told her _everything. _After Kaitlyn was done explaining the situation she was in, Yoruichi pondered wheather she would help them or not. She then agreed to help them, _but, _it was only to train them. Kaitlyn burst with glee. She then thanked Yoruichi and went on her way. As Yoruichi turned back around, the bush pulled Kaitlyn back down.

"On second thought, I will help you." Sui-Feng said.

Kaitlyn smirked at her, for she knew the _real _reason why she wanted to help. She then thanked Sui-Feng and left the bush.

April had found Ikkaku, talking to Captain Kenpachi. April walked over and interupted their conversation. They looked at her with a menacing look.

"Uh, sorry Captain but, can I talk with Ikkaku real fast?" she asked.

Kenpachi walked away and left April and Ikkaku alone.

"What do ya want kid?" he asked with a slight attitude.

"I was wondering if you wanted to fight-"

"Fight? Okay but i'm warning you. I'm tough." he smirked as he withdrew his Zanpakuto.

"No no! Not fight me!" she exclaimed, "fight alongside me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, me and my friends, Scott and Kaitlyn, we have a problem and now there are dragons coming to kill us and we need help." April explained quickly.

"If it means I get to kick some ass then sure." Ikkaku agreed.

April thanked him, then happily left him. She then accidentally met up with Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn told her that she only got Yoruichi and Sui-Feng to help. April then told her she only had gotten Ikkaku to help. There army was growing, but at a very slow rate. They decided to call it quits and get the three they said would help and head back to the World of the Living.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training Day

Back in the field, Scott was sitting there, picking grass out of the ground. Kaitlyn and April finally came back. He leapt up from the ground and rushed towards them.

"It took you guys forever! Who'd you get to help us? Probably a whole bunch of people." Scott exclaimed.

"Think again." Ikkaku said walking out from behind the two.

Following Ikkaku was Yoruichi, then Sui-Feng. They formed a line from right to left. Scott waited to see if there would be anyone else walking out. His smile soon fell to a frown when he realized no one else was coming out.

"That's all?" he asked.

"Better than nothing." Kaitlyn said.

"Okay, so these people are going to fight with us?" Scott asked.

"Not exactly. Yoruichi is just here to help train us. Ikkaku wants to fight, and I don't know what Sui-Feng is here to do."

"I am here to strictly train with you three." Sui-Feng said flatly.

Just then Shiroi Ryuu climbed out of the shed. It made Ikkaku jump and pull out his Zanpakuto. Yoruichi smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"So you must be Shiroi Ryuu, Kurai Ryuu's sister." Yoruichi said sweetly.

"Yes, I am here to help these three." Shiroi Ryuu said.

"Tell me, why do you want to help those whom your family strongly hates?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because, I do not think what my family is fighting for is right. They want to fight strictly for revenge." she explained.

"Enough of this talk. Let's just get training!" Scott exclaimed.

Yoruichi and Sui-Feng decided to do a two on two battle with Kaitlyn and April, while Ikkaku would train with Scott.

Yoruichi gave them approval to use all of their strength on both Sui-Feng and herself. Kaitlyn went and transformed into a Lucario, while April transformed into a Scyther. Yoruichi then quickly flah stepped out of the way and appeared behind Kaitlyn, she punched her. She went flying towards the ground, making a large drag mark in the gound. Her head started to pound as she got up.

"What the hell? Youd didn't say we'd start now." Kaitlyn grumbled.

"You never know when a fight is going to break out like that, so you must keep guard." Yoruichi commented.

Kaitlyn channeled all of her aurora into a large ball and shot it out at Yoruichi. She easily dodged the attack and smiled at her.

"You can't expect to hit me with moves slow like that." she said, "They don't call me the Goddess of Flash for nothing you know."

Sui-Feng then charged for April, kicking her in the back. April fell to the ground, then Sui-Feng tried to turn her around to try and strike again. April then quickly avoided Sui-Feng's second attack. Sui-Feng smirked as she stood back up.

"You're pretty fast," Sui-Feng said, "Let's see if you can keep that speed up."

She then charged for her again, trying to punch and kick her repeatedly. April dodged most of the attacks. The last attack was a kick to the head, and April took the full effect. She went flying into a tree, and broke a couple of its branches. She got up, she had a few bloody cuts, but she wasn't worried about them. The look in her eyes intensified as she channeled all of her energy to use in an attack. She crossed both of her arms to form an "X". The energy made a light blue glow around her bladed arms. She thrusted her arms towards Sui-Feng and the energy flew at her. Sui-Feng quickly dodged the attack.

Yoruichi and Kaitlyn were quickly dodging and throwing their own punches and kicks at each other in an intense close combat fight. Kaitlyn kept a close eye on every limb of Yoruichi's. She barely had enough time to breath before Yoruichi uttered another attack.

"You're faster than I thought you'd be. Too bad I'm faster."

Yoruichi then began to speed up. Kaitlyn had a hard time keeping up with her before, now she had to work twice as hard. Kaitlyn misinterpretted where Yoruichi threw a kick, and it landed on Kaitlyn's right jaw. Kaitlyn flew towards the ground, digging out dirt as she drug against the hard ground.

Kaitlyn got up slowly. Her body began to ache. She lifted her head just to see Yoruichi coming at her again. Kaitlyn put her hands out, and caught Yoruichi's incoming punch. It suprised both Yoruichi and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn then smiled and used the move Force Palm. An explosion erected from Kaitlyn's palms and sent Yoruichi flying to the shed. The shed fell apart instantly. Yoruichi stood up, a little bit of blood trickled from her mouth. She wiped it away and stood up and smiled.

"Nicely done. You have a lot of potential. " Yoruichi commented.

She then disappeared from Kaitlyn's sight. Kaitlyn looked around nervously for her. She was no where to be found. Yoruichi suddenly appeared behind her, kicking her in the back of the head. The force knocked her off of her feet. Yoruichi followed the attack with a fast paced throw of punches. Kaitlyn couldn't keep up with them all, and was only able to block a few.

Yoruichi finally decided to give Kaitlyn some breathing room. She let Kailtyn fall to the ground. Kaitlyn's head pounded from Yoruichi's rain of punches and kicks. Yoruichi disappeared once again. This time, Kaitlyn was sure that Yoruichi would not get the best of her this time. She closed her eyes, and used the move Detect to find out where Yoruichi was going to strike next. She then quickly opened her eyes and turned to the right of her. She opened her hand and caught Yoruichi's kick. Yoruichi then flung her other leg to try and hit Kaitlyn. She caught the other leg aswell. Kaitlyn then brought both of her legs together and threw Yoruichi in the air. She then jumped up to follow her. She put her hands together and formed a dark energy between them. She then relaesed the energy as a move called Darl Pulse. The move hit Yoruichi directly, sending her spiraling towards the ground. She spun around and landed safely on the ground, so did Kaitlyn.

"Nicely done, now why don't we watch your friend train with Sui-Feng." Yoruichi suggested.

April was busily jumping from tree branch to branch, trying to avoid Sui-Feng.

"Its useless trying to avoid me. You're weak and will soon slow down." Sui-Feng hissed.

April stopped abruptly, then jumped up and turned around to kick Sui-Feng. Suddenly, Sui-Feng blocked the kick by trapping the April's one foot against the forearm. April raised her other foot to try and kick her once again, but sadly, Sui-Feng blocked her other foot with her own. April was now trapped, and open to an attack by Sui-Feng's free hand. Sui-Feng raised for index and middle finger, then jabbed April in the stomach.

Sui-feng let go of April and let her fall, she then chased after her, attempting to strike her again. April has had enough, she flapped her small wings on her back and began to fly. She moved swiftly, leaving only an after image of where she was. Sui-Feng then turned around, but was too late. April had built up enough power to release the move X-Scissor. The "X" shaped energy hit Sui-Feng dead in her midsection. She caught herself on a branch and smiled as she stood up.

"You are pretty good." Sui-Feng complimented.

April decided to try and catch her off guard once more. She disappeared and reappeared behind her. She swung her arm at her quickly. Sui-Feng dodged every one of her Furry Swipes quickly. She noticed she also had enough time to counterattack between strikes. April was at her final swing, Sui-Feng blocked it with her arm. The blade dug into her arm. April was shocked, Sui-feng then jabbed her again, this time in her rib cage. April fell to the ground in pain.

"Looks like the guys want a turn. We'll train more later." Sui-Feng said.

Sui-Feng walked over to where Kaitlyn and Yoruichi, while April crawled in pain. Ikkaku and Scott the walked out to the middle of the field. Ikkaku removed his Zanpakuto, while Scott transformed into a Minotaur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Directions to fate

As they were both about to battle, Kurai Ryuu's minions showed up in the middle of the field. They requested to talk to April and Kailtyn in private. They took them out behind some trees.

"What the hell do you want?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We were sent her by Master Kurai." said the head minion, " He told me to give you this." He then handed Kailtyn a yellowed piece of paper. On the paper was an accurate drawing of the city. There was a red mark on its outskirts. On the back there were hand drawn pictures of each dragon they were to face. There was a total of eight dragons to face.

"What's this supposed to mean?" April asked.

"That is the area where you all shall do battle with our Master's family." he explained, "He wants you to go there tomorrow, at noon to meet your doom"

The minions then jumped up into the trees and disappeared. Kaitlyn and April then rushed back to the others in the field. She told them what the minions had said, and showed them what they had given them.

"Where is that place anyways?" Scott asked.

"I have no idea, maybe we should go find out." Kailtyn said.

"You all go on ahead, I'll meet you all there in a little while." Yoruichi said.

Everyone left the field to go find out where they were supposed to meet. Yoruichi decided to go back to the Soul Society to talk with the some of the other soul reapers to try and convince them to help Kailtyn and April. Once she was sure they were gone from sight she opened up the gate to the Soul Society and left.

In the Seireitei, she asked all of the soul reapers that have been confronted by Kailtyn and April to meet with her. They all met her by a small snack shop. They all knew what they were here for.

"Quiet down evryone, I have a task for you all." Yoruichi said.

"We all know why we're here. We don't have time to deal with Kaitlyn and April's problems." Toshiro said.

"You all might have enough time once I show you what they're all up against."

Yoruichi then showed them the back of the paper that had all of the hand drawn dragons on it. There were many different kinds of dragons, and they all looked very powerful. Yoruichi explained to them that Scott, April, and Kaitlyn's power is just not strong enough to take on every dragon. They all then told her they needed time to think.

"You better hurry. They want to fight her tomorrow at noon." Yoruichi commented.

Back in the World of the Living, Kaitlyn and her friends were still trying to find out where the red mark led to.

"Where exactly is this place at?" Ikkaku asked.

"Ah shit, I accidentally left the paper with Yoruichi." Scott informed.

"Nice going genius. She's probably long gone by now." April said.

"Then we'll just have to go by memory. Was there anything specific around the red mark?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Actually, I think it was over by the mountains that are on the other side of the city." Kaitlyn remembered.

They all followed Kaitlyn over past the City Hall. Past the City Hall was the exit road to the city. Past there, there was a large thick woods surrounding the road. They left the road and walked into the woods. They all moved past tall trees and through scratchy weeds. They finally came to a large open area, surrounded by trees. It was similar to the field they trained in, but much larger. It could easily be the sized of up to five football fields.

"Well, I think this is the place. Make sure we remember where this place is for tommorrow. We better get back to training." Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, but it's getting pretty late, we better go home real quick to tell our moms that we're spendinng he night at a friends house or something, so they won't worry." April suggested.

Scott, April, and Kaitlyn went back home to tell their parents that they were all staying the night at each others houses. Their parents bought the phony excuse and they went back to the field to train. When they got back, Yoruichi was waiting for them, ready to train.

They trained all night to make sure they were ready for the fight. Yoruichi trained them all to make sure they were fast enough for the fight. Sui-Feng taught them all how to be more tactical when they attack, and Ikkaku strengthened them some more.

It was 8:00 am, and all three of them were exhausted. Yoruichi finally told them to go home and get as much rest as they could before the fight. They all started off for home.

"This is not how I expected to spend my Saturday morning." Scott yawned.

"Me either, but at least we'll be free of that damn lunatic dragon." April muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The beginning of the war

Kaitlyn woke up, in a daze, and in the middle of the forest where they were to meet the dragon family. She looked around, confused. There was then a sudden quake in the ground. A large shadow erupted from the ground, staring angrily at Kaitlyn. She looked as small as an ant compared to the monsterous shadow looming down on her. She noticed Yoruichi standing behind her. She tried running to her safety, put the path to her seemed to grow longer and longer the more she ran.

The dark looming shadow slammed down its hand, and grabbed Kaitlyn. It pulled her close to its mouth. It grinned a menacing grin as it snorted out a vile smelling gas from its nostrils. It opened up its gaping mouth, the inside was a bright neon green. It lifted Kaitlyn above its mouth and dropped her in. She screamed as she fell down. She looked below her and saw a boiling vat of lava growing nearer and neaer to her.

She woke up in a cold sweat. Her linen night gown was soaked with sweat. She got up from her bed and opened her dresser drawers to find something dry to wear. She found a pair of blue shorts, and a shirt to match. The shorts were from her track season when she decided to get into sports, and the shirt said McDonald Blue Devils on it. It was one of the shirts she bought from the school on one of the nights they had a football game. She slipped out of the soaked night gown and put on the dry shorts and shirt. As she finished putting on the shirt, Yoruichi walked in the room.

"Morning sleepy head." Yoruichi greeted.

"Morning Yoruichi." Kaitlyn gloomly greeted.

"What's the matter?" Yoruichi asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing, just had a nightmare." she said.

"You're nervous about the fight today." Yoruichi affirmed.

"What if I don't win? The whole world is counting on _us _to save them from a threat they don't even know about."

Kaitlyn nervously started twitching her fingers around. Yoruichi put a reassuring hand on her knee.

"You'll do fine. You have us soul reapers behind you all the way." she reassured.

"Scott and April are downsatirs with Sui-Feng and Ikkaku. I'm making breakfast if you want to come down." Yourichi got up from the bed and closed Kaitlyn's door on the way out. Kaitlyn sat ther on her bed for a couple minutes, looking at a picture of her mom and her. She then sighed deeply, put the picture down, then went downstairs to eat.

Yoruichi made eggs and bacon with a side of toast. Everyone ate and cleaned their plates off. It was 11:00 and they needed to get going if they were going to make it tp the fight. They walked passed the Chinese Antique shop, and was stopped by the man who runs it.

"Are you three about to do what I think you're going to do?" he asked.

"If you think we're going to face the dragon, then yes." Scott said.

"Be very careful. Since you've battled him before he has had enough time to learn how to adapt to your powers." the man warned.

"Don't worry. We're ready." Kaitlyn confirmed.

They said goodbye to the man and continued on their way.

"When you said you were ready," Sui-Feng started, "You didn't sound very confident."

Kaitlyn looked at her with a confused face.

"If you even want a chance at winning this, you must be confident in your abilities." Sui-Feng said.

"Hey, look!" Scott exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

A large storm cloud had developed above the place they were supposed to go. The clouds were black, and only covered the area where they were going. The large cloud made Kaitlyn nervous. _If what the man said was true, then i can't just rely on my water pokemon to stop Kurai Ryuu._ Kaitlyn thought to herself.

They passed up City Hall. A bunch of people were outside, staring at the large dark clouds. As the rest of the team walked along, Kaitlyn started to walk slower. She was still unsure about this battle. Kurai Ryuu was mart enough to send Akuma after her, who knows what he's capable of doing now. April noticed her walking slower than the other, and she went to go put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They came to the road surrounded by woods. They stopped right before entering the thick woods. Kaitlyn closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She then calmly exhaled and jumped into the woods. The woods made the illusion of nightfall as they walked through it. The woods thinned out as they approached the large meadow.

The far end of the meadow they saw nine dragons lined up, ready to fight. A few were flying, the other were on the ground. Kaitlyn began to shake. She's never been this scared before. She looked over at Scott and April, who seemed more confident that they were going to win more than she was. She swallowed her fear and began to walk through the field, Scott and April followed.

There was a loud roar from the other end of the field, then a dragon came flying over. Its presence brought a large amount of heat around them. The dragin had red scales cracked all along his body. Inside of those cracks, lava flowed between them. It stood tall, well over fifteen feet tall. Its eyes glowed an intense yellow. Its wings were a tan color, and strecthed out to almost double its body size.

"You three are the ones my cousin has been worried about? Ha! you will be too easy to destroy." it chuckled.

He had a dark, and hoarse sounding voice. Just before Kaitlyn and the others were about to transform, two of Kurai Ryuu's minons came charging over, attacking Scott and April. Scott transformed into a ferocious tiger, while April transformed into a Sandshrew. They then charged for the minions.

"Kaitlyn," Scott yelled, "Go after that dragon, we'll meet you up later." he cordered.

Kaitlyn then transformed into a muscely Machoke.

"Before I kill you, I might aswell tell you my name. My name is Faia Ryuu." he introduced.

Faia Ryuu started the battle off by shooting out a blast of fire out of his mouth. It raced towards Kaitlyn. She dodged the fire attack, but just barely. The second attack from Faia came just as fast as the first, he swung his tail at Kaitlyn. It was about twice the size of her. It waved over her, Faia paused for a minute, and turned around. Kaitlyn had caught his tail. Both Faia and Kaitlyn were shocked by her strength. She smiled then tried to lift him off the ground. She spun him around, the energy built up from her spinning him, caused him to hover off of the ground. Kaitlyn then let go, sending him flying into the air.

Faia Ryuu opened up his wings, putting an end to his air travel. He then flew back towards Kaitlyn, spitting out fire balls from his mouth. He threw several at her, and he tried hard to dodge every one. She accidentally tripped and stumbled on the ground. She got up as fast as she could, but the large ball of fire had already caught up to her.

The fire ball exploded on her back, leaving a long red and blistered mark on her back, running from her right shoulder blade, to her lower back. She fell to ground. Faia was ready for another attack already. As Kaitlyn transformed back into her human form involuntarily, Faia shot out another fire ball at her.

She watched the ball of fire get closer and closer, paralyzed with fear. She closed her eyes, knowing this was her end. She waited for the fire to burn her, but it wasn't coming. She opened her eyes, and found Renji Abarai standing above her.

She was shocked, but mostly confused. She said he was too busy to help, yet here he is. He turned her head and looked down at Kaitlyn.

"Go, I'll take care of this one." Renji offered.

Kaitlyn nodded her head and ran towards the other dragons. Renji then split the fire ball in half. He looked over at the large fire dragon and sighed.

"You're an ugly lookin' thing aren't you." Renji commented.

"How dare you insult me!" Faia Ryuu charged for Renji, but he quickly got out of the way.

"Not to mention your pretty slow too." Renji taunted.

That got the dragon furious. He spit out fire balls left and right, and at a fast pace too. Renji dodged each one, and slicing through the ones he knew he couldn't move out of the way from. Renji then rushed towards the beast, Zanpakuto in hand, ready to strike. His Zanpakuto penetrated Faia's chest. The dragon screeched, then flew high into the sky, with Renji hanging on.

As Renji hung on his chest for dear life, the dragon flew in circles, trying to shake Renji off. His hand started to slip from his Zanpakuto. It slipped farther, and farther, until he was only hanging on by the tips of his fingers. He then grabbed ahold of the Zanpakuto with his other hand, and grinned.

"Roar!" Renji yelled.

Inside of Faia Ryuu's chest, the Zanpakuto started to transform into its segmented Shikai. Renji then yanked the Zanpakuto out of the dragon's chest. The dragon shrieked in its agony. Renji landed on the ground, and noticed his Zanpakuto did not have any blood on it. He looked up at the dragon, slowly descending from the sky. a red liquid started seeping from the wound Renji had just inflicted on him. The liquid burned the ground as it impacted it.

"You stupid human. I am a fire dragon, therefore my blood is lava." Faia chuckled.

"You must be mistaken. I am not a human. I am Lieuntenant Renji Abarai from squad six of the thirteen court guard squads." he introduced. Teh dragon looked a little confused.

"You don't get it do you? I'm a soul reaper."

The dragon looked suprised in what Renji had said. Renji just smiled at him.

"Looks like you still need some convincing." he grinned, "Hihio Zabimaru!" he screeched.

His Zanpakuto's Shikai then transformed into its massive Bankai. Renji's appearance also changed. He wore a fur cowl, similar to an ape's coat. Renji then sent Hihio Zabimaru after the dragon. It opened up its large mouth to grab ahold of Faia's right wing. It clenched down on its wing, and Faia screamed loudly.

To get Renji's Bankai off of him, he grabbed ahold of its head, attempting to pry its head open. The jaw wouldn't budge, so instead he withdrew fire from deep inside his stomach, then breathed it out towards Hihio Zabimaru. The dense heat of the fire started to crack Hihio Zabimaru's skull.

Renji called back his Zanpakuto, leaving deep bite marks in Faia Ryuu's wing. The crack in its skull was deep and long, running its entire skull length. Renji could no longer use his next planned attack, Hikotsu Taiho. He did not want to use thios move and risk shattering Hihio Zabimaru. He decided to go with a much more risky move instead.

Renji called Hihio Zabimaru to come to him. All of Z abimaru's segments detched, and sharpened using his spiritual energy. Once they were all sharpened, they scattered all around Faia Ryuu.

"You see, I was going to use a much less risky attack on you," Renji started, "but, you cracked the skull of my poor Zabimaru. Now you must die."

Renji flicked the hilt of the disassembled Zanpakuto.

"Higa Zekko!" he screamed.

The sharpened segments then flew in an omi-directional attack of blades and Renji's spiritual energy. The blades all made contact with the dragon at the same time, impaling him. Lava squirted from every impact point as the giant beast died. The segments dislodged themselves from the dragon and returned to Renji. Faia Ryuu tried to stand up, but collapsed and died.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kanjn Ryuu

Kaitlyn was running for the other dragons, when the ground beneath her started to rumble, and shake. She was thrown off of her feet, as the ground opened up wide. A monster started ascending from the large gaping hole. It roared loudly as it looked menacingly at her. It was a dragon, a dirty one at that.

The dragon stood tall. It wasn't as tall as Faia Ryuu, but slightly shorter. Its bofy was made of wood, and there were small branches with tiny leaves sprouting from everywhere. Its horns were made of mohagony wood, and its body of oak. His wings were made of leaves.

"How could you possibly get passed my brother Faia Ryuu?" asked the wooden dragon, "No matter, my name is Kanjn Ryuu. I am Kurai Ryuu's cousin, and also Faia Ryuu's brother." he introduced.

"I'm normally not the one to disobey Smokey the Bear but, I guess I can start a fire this one time." Kaitlyn said as she began to transform.

Kaitlyn transformed into an Infernape. She let out a loud ape-like scream as she was done transforming. She then used the ablity Flamethrower, and shot out burning fire from her mouth. As it neared Kanjn, he just smiled. A rumbling quake happened, then a large wall of dirt and rock formed a barrier infront of him. The barrier took the blow from the Flamethrower.

"You thought I was all only a plant? You were dead wrong, I can control all of the Earth's natural resources." he laughed.

Kailtyn had to think, if this dragon could control the ground around him, he could be hard to beat. _If I could get to him faster than he could put up the barrier, I could have a chance to beat him, _she thought. She starred at the dragon. She needed to find out how fast he could pull up the ground. She rushed for him. As she neared him, she balled up her fist. The fist began to heat up, and create fire around it.

He yawned, pretending he wasn't interested. When she got as close as he wanted her to, he raised up the rocky barrier. Kaitlyn landed on the barrier, then jumped off. She then began to start digging underneath the barrier, in an attempt to go around it.

The dragon just smiled and inhaled as much air as he could. He then clenched, sending all of the air he exhaled into the ground. The force of the air sent tiny, sharp fragments of rock flying through the hole Kaitlyn was digging, along with Kaitlyn. The tiny sharp rock cut her all over. She stood up off of the ground, blood crept out of the small cuts. She then charged for the rocky wall. She grabbed onto the rock pieces that jutted outward an started climbing up.

Kanjn Ryuu actually paid attention to what she was doing- for a moment. As she was nearing the top, he made sharp rocks jutt out at Kaitlyn, trying to jab her in her body. She quickly moved out of the way of each of them. She then jumped ontop of one and jumped over the wall. As she was about to land on the ground, Kanjn made it so she couldn't. He made sharp rocks appear just where she was going to land. She then mustered up enough energy to cover her fist with it. She then punched one of the rocks, shattering it to pieces.

Kaitlyn tried to catch her breath, and thoughts. At least now she was close enough to Kanjn that she could issue out an attack. She ran towards him, and climbed up his large scaley body. The dragon then tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't move. She got to the top of his head and looked down his body. Fire formed around her fist as she jumped down off of his head.

She was nearing her intended impact point, the middle of his spine. When she was struck by something hard. She went flying with the thong she'd been hit with, and fell with it aswell. She was soon crushed by that same thing as they hit the ground. She used all her strength to push the large thing off, that's when she realized it was a lrage cylindrical boulder. She couldn't take anymore of the physical abuise with rocks any longer. she collapsed onto her knees.

"Giving up already? You make this too easy." he laughed.

Kaitlyn then slowly got up, contemplating what to do next. _If I can't get to him on the ground, why don't I try the sky? _she thought, She then transformed into a mighty Staraptor. She flew high in the sky, Kanjn followed her.

"Simpleton, did you forget I have wings aswell?"

She ignored his taunting and flew at him, stopping inches away from him. She then did a nonstop attack of clawing him with her talons, and pecking him with her beak. It all was going good, until he opened his mouth and shot out millions of leaves at her.

She was sent crashing to the ground. She shook off the leaves stuck between her feathers and flew back up in the air. What seemed like dust started to filter through the air. Kaitlyn looked over to where the dust was coming from, and saw Rangiku Matsumoto in the distance. She then realized it wasn't dust, it was Rangiku's Shikai. She smiled as Rangiku walked towards her.

"You looke like you needed some help." Rangiku said.

"Thanks, but I got it." Kaitlyn said.

"Really? I've been watching for awhile and you took awhile to even try to attack him. You didn't even hit him either." she testified, "Why don't you go on ahead honey, I'll take care of this wooden beast."

Kaitlyn thanked her for coming to her aid, then ran ahead. Rangiku then faced the dragon, who was confused on why there was a beautiful women now fighting him instead of that kid.

"Well I guess you could do instead of that little girl. She was getting very boring. Her moves were predictable."

Rangiku called back her Shikai and had it transform back into her normal kantana. She then looked at the large dragion, taking notice that it was completely made of wood, but yet has the ability to control rocks and other natural resources. She rushed towards the beast. The dragon then swiped at her with his large, lumber tail. Rangiku raised her forearm to hold it back.

Kanjn was suprised at her strength. Rangiku smiled at his suprised expression.

"What? Did you think I was just a weak little valley girl?" she asked.

She cthen climbed up ontop of his tail and started to run along his back. Kanjn quickly grew pointed rocks along his back where Rangiku was running, trying to stop her. He was sucessful when he jutted out out, knocking Rangiku off of him. She landed on her feet. She withdrew her Zanpakuto once more.

"Growl." she whispered.

The blade of the Zanpakuto turned to ash when she uttered that word. The dragon just laughed as Rangiku looked shocked by what had happened to her Zanpakuto. She then gave a faint smile and flicked the hilt towards it, sending the ash flying towards him.

The dragon watched as the ash fell on him. He groaned with pain as the ashes cut when they made contact. He looked down at Rangiku, puzzled by what had just happened. He then looked behind him at his back, there was a large cut, similar to being cut by a blade, but it was ash instead.

"You probably thought I did that on accident didn't you? Actually, my Shikai turns my blade to ash. In reality, each tiny particle is a blade and whatever the ash touches will be cut." she explained.

The dragon looked shocked at her. He then opened up his mouth and sprayed razor sharp leaves out of it. As they flew towards Rangiku, she pointed the hilt towards her and the ash then formed a large wall infront of her. The leaves turned to shreds as it immediately made contact with the ash.

Once she was sure he was done with his attack, she flick the hilt at him once again. This time, Kanjn pulled up a large dirt wall, hoping to block the ash. He was sadly wrong. Rangiku manipulated the ash and made it flow around the large wall. It cut him severly in the left wing, which he held up to protect his more important appendages. Blood started seeping from his wing.

"You can't hide that easily from Haineko." Rangiku giggled.

She flicked the hilt at Kanjn again, except this time he formed a rocky dome completely around him, shielding himself from Haineko's power. While he was underneath the dome, he stuck his tail into the ground. His tail acted like a root and spread itslef out. The tiny branches spread alll the way to underneath where Rangiku was standing. He then thrusted them out of the ground at Rangiku.

Rangiku jumped and dodged the attack, but didn't avoid it completely. She was cut deeply on her right arm and her right hip. Kanjn retracted his rooted tail out of the ground, while still remaining inside the dome. Rangiku then ordered the ash to flood the inside if the tiny holes. The ash crawled through the holes, and reformed inside the domw where the dragon was.

There were screams and shouts coming from the dome, then it fell silent. The dome slowly crumbled to pieces. There lies a bloody and wounded dragon. it still tried to get up, wanting to continue the fight. Rangiku summoned Haineko back to her and sighed.

"You still alive after that?" she said suprised, "Fine. But you wont beable to survive this next attack." She then created an enveloping cloud around Kanjn, which she then turned Haineko into a deadly tornado.

She kept the tornado there for a few minutes, then decided to let it die out. The ash then flew back to Rangiku, forming back into its blade form. She was shocked when she couldn't find Kanjn Ryuu. She searched all around for him, but he was no where to be found. Then. the ground started to rumble again. Rangiku was thrown off balance and fell down. The ground started to split, and Kanjn Ryuu erupted from the split ground.

He looked reguvinated. The cuts Haineko had left on him have healed, he looked like he hadn't even started fighting. His skin looked harder, he looked stronger. He looked down at Rangiku, smiling.

"You're wondering why I look like I've never been harmed aren't you? Well the answer is simple. If my body is completely submerged in the eart, the dirt acts as a healing agent, taking care of all of my wounds." he explained.

Rangiku then flash stepped her way out of there, jumping high in the sky. Kanjn Ryuu just smiled manically.

"You can't run away from my powers, They're everywhere!" he screeched. He then shot out sharp rocks from the ground at Rangiku. She out maneuvered them all and kept going higher in the sky. The dragon then started flying after her.

"You can't escape. You gotten yourself into this battle, and I'm nit stopping until your dead." said Kanjn.

Rangiku then stopped running, and stood there in the air. She turned to face him, she had a smirk on her face.

"I wasn't trying to run away from _you_," she commented, "I was running from the ground."

He soon realized why they were up in the air. If he was away from the ground, he couldn't heal. He was trapped without a way of healing himself. Rangiku released her Shiaki once again, then sent it after Kanjn. Once again it envoloped him in a large cloud of ash, whish she then turned it into a tornado of death. It encased the dragon, and tore him to pieces. After a few minutes Rangiku called back Haineko and left the dragon there to die.

she smirked, "Don't underestimate my abilities." she said as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

*Sorry it took me awhile guys, I was busy moving and stuff*

*Sorry, this chapter isn't as good as the other ones, I couldn't really describe the fight this soul reaper has with the dragon*(

Chapter 8: Dento Ryuu

Kaitlyn was flying high in the sky towards the thining line of dragons. She was inside the clouds, admiring the cool atmosphere. The clouds suddenly turned black as lightning flashes all around her. She gets nervous and begins to land. She was suddenly wrapped up in sharp claws. She was then thrusted downwards, hitting the ground hard. As she transformed back into her human involuntarily, the dragin then revealed himself.

The dragon was all black, except the inside of his wings which were yellow. The spikes that jutted out all along its back up to the end of its tail were sharp, just like its claws. It stood tall and fierce. Its pupils narrowed and looked at Kaitlyn.

"I heard you beat up my uncle!" said the dragon in a childish voice.

"I guess you could say that. What's your name kid?" Kaitlyn asked.

" I'm Dento Ryuu, Uncle Kurai's little nephew!" he screamed.

Thunder rumbled from the clouds above him. an electrical vibe wavered through the air. Small sparks flew from his body. He lifted his hand, as sparks generated from it, he grabbed her. Her entire body fit into the palm of its hand Little shocks overcame her entire body, making her quiver slightly. The dragon then let out a quiet laugh and and released thousands of volts of electricty. The electricity shot through Kaitlyn's body. She let out an excruciating groan as the pain increased. Just as quick as the pain came, it had left her.

The dragon then held her up at eye level with him. They both had a stared into each others eyes. He squinted, then frowned.

"You weren't much of a fight. You're boring, let's play something else."

The electric feeling was still flowing through her. When she spoke, she stuttered a bit.

"Y-you were p-p-playing?" she stuttered.

The dragon the loosened his grip, letting Kaitlyn fall to the ground. Her arms shaked as she tried to hold herself up. She shakily stood up and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and transformed into a Scizor. She then opened up her golden colored eyes and turned towards Dento Ryuu.

" I want to play tag!" he shouted, then charged for Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn reacted quickly and jumped overtop him. She then used her left foot and pushed off of Dento's middle back and landed behind him. She then turned towards him, and saw him charging for her once agian. With her hard, steel pincers she then charged for him aswell. She then struck Dento with a hard punch as fast as a bullet. She called this move Bullet Punch.

"Tag! You're it!" she taunted.

The dragon flinched a tiny bit from the punch. He then looked back at Kaitlyn with a smirk. Lightning then rained down from the clouds and struck Kaitlyn once more. She fell onto her knees and groaned from the great pain. Dento then strolled over and lifted his electrified foot. At the last possible moment, Kaitlyn regained control of her body and rolled out of the way. His foot smashes to the ground. He was a little disappointed when he saw that Kaitlyn wasn't crushed underneath him.

The then flew up high in the cloudy sky. A loud thunder rolled across the sky. It had then stopped right ontop of Kaitlyn. A large beam of light shot down from the clouds and hit Kaitlyn with tremendous power. She lied there, trying hard to keep from going unconcious.

Ikkaku was watching from a distance as Kaitlyn struggled with the electric dragon. Toshiro then appeared beside him watching aswell.

"She's gettin' her ass kicked out there. I think I should go help the little runt. Besides, I haven't got to fight yet." Ikkaku said.

"I'll go with you Ikkaku." Toshiro said.

"No your not. I want to fight honorably. One on one." Ikkaku Testified.

"That wasn't a suggestion. It was a statement. I _am _coming with you."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and agreed, both him and Toshiro dashed out to aid Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn was lying there, unable to move. she looked up over at Dento, who was slowly approaching her. Her body was paralyzed. She wanted to move, but she was unable to. She took in a big gulp. A tear rolled down her face as her saliva painfully slid down her numb tracea. Dento was now standing above her. He grinned as he said,

"Looks like you lose this game Kaity. Thanks for playing." Dento then raised his foot once again, this time he was forsure going to crush her. He let his foot fall to the ground. He was waiting for the sound of crushing bones, or the sounds of agonizing pain, but there was none. He was curious to as why he didn't hear the sounds he wanted to. He lifted his foot, and saw Ikkaku standing there. He had blocked Dento's foot with his right arm, to protect Kaitlyn from being trampled by the large dragon.

"What are you two doing here? I only want to play with Kaitlyn!" he whined.

"Kaitlyn's in a time out right now. I'm her replacment, Ikkaku Madarame." he introduced.

"No! I only want to play with Kaitlyn!" Dento fumed.

Ikkaku withdrew his zanpakuto. "Listen buddy. You and I are gonna fight. Whoever wins gets to play with Kaitlyn. Sound fair?" Ikkaku reasoned.

"Okay. But I'm warning you I'm really good." said the dragon.

Ikkaku looked back behind him. "Toshiro. Get Kaitlyn out of here. I'll take care of him." Ikkaku ordered.

Toshiro did as he was ordered. He picked up Kaitlyn's limp body and rushed over to the edge of the field. He set her down up against a pine tree. He then motioned his best friend, Momo Hinamori over to heal her. She came over knelt down beside Kaitlyn. An oval of light appeared underneath the palms of her hands. Momo then hovered the light just above Kaitlyn's chest, healing her serious wounds.

"I thought you all said you were busy?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"We were, but then Yoruichi came by, and showed us how dire the situation was. We couldn't let our friends die like that." Momo said, "So we all talked and some of the other captains and lieutenants decided to help you out. The others are all waiting for when you need help next."

"So, y'all are just waiting until I get the shit kick out of me to help?" she asked.

"Basically." Toshiro commented.

Momo finished healing Kaitlyn and went back to Yoruichi and Sui-Feng's side. Kaitlyn decided to take a breather and watch Ikkaku fight Dento Ryuu.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or are we going to fight?" Ikkaku asked, growing very imatient.

The dragon then opened his arms up towards the sky. A loud thunder rolled and the lightning flashed within the clouds, showing only a faint white glow. He then gave out a squeak-filled laugh. He then flicked open his wings, revealing a bright yellow under color. At the motion of his claws, lightning struck wherever he pointed. Ikkaku looked up and saw the lightning coming down for him. He quickly jumped out of the way.

"Whoah, you're really fast!" Dento said in awe.

Ikkaku ignored his compliment and withdrew his Zanpakuto. He held his Zanpakuto in one hand, and his sheath in the other. Ikkaku charged for Dento with all his might. He swung his right arm with the blade, Dento blocked it with his tail. As Dento flicked him away, he also sent a shockwave of lightning after him. Ikkaku raised his left arm and blocked the powerful attack with his sheath. This same routine repeated several times before Dento finally found out this wasn't going anywhere. He then summoned a small but powerful lightning bolt straight at Ikkaku. Ikkaku jumped out of the way, only to be rushed upon by Dento's tail, Ikkaku was taken off guard. He quickly held up his sheath to block the monstorous tail.

The dragon was suprised, it thought he would have surely hit Ikkaku. He had more strength than Dento assumed. Dento wrapped his tail around Ikkaku's arm and lifted him into the air. Dento flew up into the air into the electrified clouds. Ikkaku watches as lightning shoots past his head. He then looked back over at Dento, who had his hand reaching out for a lightning bolt. The electrical current flowed from his hand and made its way to the tip of his tail. Ikkaku moaned in pain as the billions of volts crashed into his body.

Dento then loosened his grip on Ikkakus's arm. Ikkaku then came plumetting to the ground. Ikkaku's body made a large dent in the ground as it impacted it. He got up and brushed off the dirt on his uniform and looked back up at Dento, still flying in the air. He then slammed his sheath into its hilt while yelling the phrase "Grow."

The Zanpakuto transformed into what appeared to be a spear with a wax wood shaft and the pommel has a red horsehair tassel. He then jabbed the ground with the flat end of his Zanpakuto. He watched as Dento started to descend from the sky.

"Hey, that was cool! Yor can do more than I thought baldy!" Dento taunted.

"I'm not bald!" he screamed, "It's shaved!"

Ikkaku then lunged for Dento, swinging his Zanpakuto at him Dento was hit twice with the Zanpakuto, leaving a few scratches on his chest. Ikkaku lunged for him once again, swiping his Zanpakuto. Dento reached over and chomped down on the Zanpakuto, snapping it in half with his muscular jaw. Ikkaku held up the other broken end, looking at it with no emotion showing. Dento then spit out the other end onto the ground. Ikkaku picked up the other half as it transforned back out of its Shikai.

"I broke your stick badly!" he said.

As Ikkaku charged for Dento one last time, both his sheath and blade in hand. Dento blocked the first two attacks, then Ikkaku hit him with his sheath. The force knocked Dento flat on his back. He hopped ontop od Dento and pointed his Zanpakuto straight at its face.

"Wait! Wait!" Dento pleaded, "Please don't kill me!"

"Why should I spare your life? So you can go after Kaitlyn's again." Ikkaku raised his Zanpakuto, ready to finish Dento. Ikkaku was caught ouff guard when Dento's tail wrapped around him and threw him off of him. Dento then got up and charged for Ikkaku. Ikkaku jumped out of the way and overtop of him, he then grabbed hiim by the neck with his sheath. with his free hand, he swiped at Dento. The dragon then caught the blade in his hands. Ignoring the blade digging into his skin, he sent a shockwave of electricity coursing through the blade.

Ikkaku groaned with pain as he tried to make Dento let go of his blade. He pulled his Zanpakuto out of his hand. He stood there waiting for the dragon to stand on its feet. He then lifted his Zanpakuto and charged for the beast. Dento charged aswell, both rushing towards eachother. It finally ended when they both made contact. Ikkaku stood ther, with a claw inside of his abdomine. He looked over at the rest of Dento, and his Zanpakuto, which had impaled Dento in the heart. Dento looked suprised, then his eyes floated to the back of his head as he bled out. Ikkaku removed the claw from his abdominal area, then removed the Zanpakuto from Dento. He then flicked open his hilt and pulled out a healing ointment stored inside. He put the ointment on his stomach and let the healing begin.

He looked over at Kaitlyn and Toshiro and gave them both a sly smile. Kaitlyn looked back at Toshiro then nodded. They both them walked back into the field, ready to fight the next dragon coming there way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tsuki Ryuu

Toshiro and Kaitlyn waited out in the open for the next dragon to come and face them. The clousds finally let the sun shine through. It was slightly tilted to the left, so it was about three o'clock. The sun casted long shadows on the trees. Everything seemed calm, except for Kaitlyn's heart. It was racing as she looked over at the number of dragon still left to face. There were still a very large number left to face. She still felt a bit of nervousness down at the bottom of her stomach, but she knew that the soul reapers were here to help.

Toshiro had seen Kurai Ryuu motion someone out to fight, but he saw no one.

"Look behind you." a voice whispered.

Kaityn and Toshiro both looked behind them, but saw no one. They both looked at each other with confused faces. They both heard the voice, so it must be real. Kaitlyn felt a cold chill rush up her spine.

"Watch your back now." the voice whispered again.

Toshiro looked behind him and caught a quick glimpse of a pair of red eyes dart from a shadow of a tree. He then looked over at Kaityn, who was standing under a shadow. There was a big long streak that rused across Kaitlyn. The shadow had cut her in her arm. Blood ran down her arm as she grabbed the spot that was in pain. Toshiro was stunned. _What the hell was that? _he thought.

"Stay out of the shadows." the voice whispered again.

Toshiro quickly grabbed Kaitlyn and pulled her out of the shadow. _Whatever the hell this thing is trying to do, it can't do it in the sun. _Toshiro thought.

"We need to stay out of the shadows, this dragon can't attack us if we stay out if the sun." Toshiro explained.

"How how smart of you to think like that." said the voice, "But it won't work."

The dragon finally came out of the shadows and made itself present in the sun. It was various shades of dark blue. Its eyes were red and its body was long. Kaitlyn noticed that at the end of its wings, the wing trails of in what looks like a mist. It looked down at Kaitlyn and smiled.

"You must be the girl my son has trouble with. Please, let me introduce myself, I'm Tsuki Ryuu. I never got your name little boy." the dragon introduced.

"I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten of the thirteen court guard squads." he greeted.

"Well there's no use in arguing weather or not I should battle you, we should just get started."

Tsuki Ryuu then turned all black and faded away into a nearby shadow. Toshiro looked back at Kaitlyn and saw her transform into a purple ghost-like monster. Its eyes were big and its mouth was jagged. Her hands were visible, but they weren't connected to her body. She floated above the ground, and had a sadistic look on her face.

"No Kaitlyn just go on ahead. I will deal with Tsuki." Toshiro insisted.

"I'm tired of just running from these dragons, they want _me _so let _me _fight them for a change." Kaitlyn snapped.

"I can't let you do that." Toshiro said, "Just go." he commanded.

Furious, Kaitlyn stormed off towards the next dragon. _Toshiro did mean well. He's just trying to watch out for me, but I want to fight my own battles. Although, I guess it is good that they help me. I'd need all of my strength to fight Kurai. _Kaitlyn thought to herselfas she ran off.

Toshiro looked around for the beast, it was hidden in the shadows. He slowly withdrew his Zanpakuto. He felt a chill go up his spine, he quickly turned around and found Tsuki rushing upon him. He quickly jumped out of the way and avoided the attack. He then turned to face Tsuki. Toshiro charged for her, Zanpakuto in hand. He swiped at her, but the blade just fased through her. He looked to the right side of him. and saw the dragon reform before him. He couldn't hit her with just his normal Zanpakuto blade.

"Reign over the frosted heavens." Toshiro called.

His Zanpakuto increased slightly in length. It also gained a cresant-shaped blade, attached to its hilt by a long metal chian. He threw the cresant-shaped blade, completely missing Tsuki. The dragon laughed at his attempt to strike her. Toshiro just smiled.

"You think I was actually aiming to hit you?" Tsuki looked confused as he said those words.

"You see, this blade is attached to my hilt for a reason. Why don't I just show you why." Toshiro then tugged on the chain, wrapping Tsuki up in it. As Toshiro lunged for her with the otherblade in his hand, Tsuki just smiled, and then turned into a shadow. She passed through the chains with ease. She then retreated into a shadow behind Toshiro.

Toshiro was sure he would get to her before she escaped the chains, but he was wrong. Tsuki appeared behind him, swinging her tail at him. He jumped up and dodged the attack. He then landed, facing towards her. Through his immense amout of spiritual power, he created a flow of ice, shaped like a Chinese Dragon. Tsuki looked shocked.

"Another ice dragon? How cute." she chuckled.

"You must be mistaken. This is not a dragon, but ice shaped in the form of a dragon. And as _cute_ as this may look to you, it is quite dangerous." Toshiro explained, "You see, if this ice makes contact with anything, it will freeze it instantly."

Tsuki emerged out of the tree shadow behind him. She flew around his Zanpakuto, examining it, and Toshiro let her. She didn't want to believe the true power Toshiro had said about the Zanpakuto, yet she didn't want to test it. Tsuki backed away from the Zanpakuto and faced Toshiro. He waited for her to make the first move.

The dragon dashed for the closest shadow, and faded into it. Toshiro stood there, waiting for her to come out. Her red eyes stood out like a sore thumb in the shadow. She stared at Toshiro through the blackness. She then dashed outward towards him, Toshiro quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her, he flicked his blade towards Tsuki, making the ice fly towards her. She quickly dodged the ice dragon. She watched the dragon as it made a wide U-turn to attack her again. It bumped into a tree limb and froze it instantly.

Tsuki was suprised as she saw the tree leaves crystalized with ice. The ice spread and covered the entire tree limb in a matter of seconds. Tsuki snapped back to Toshiro's Zanpakuto, but it was too late. It had hit her in her right wing. The ice started crystalizing, and spreading all throughout her wing. The wing started to get heavy, and she was unable to fly. Tsuki went plumeting towards the ground. Her body made a loud thud as it impacted the hard ground.

She got up and shook off as much dirt from her as she could. She walked closer to Toshiro, with her wing heavily dragging behind. Toshiro had her right where he wanted her. She was now slow and it would be easier to chase after her. He raised his Zanpakuto once more, attempting to swipe down and cut her. The sun casted down a long shadow from the ice dragon over top of Tsuki. She took the chance and formed into the shadow.

Toshiro stood completely still, once realizing Tsuki had gone into his own shadow. He looked up at his Zanpakuto as it casted the shadow over top him aswell. He quickly moved his blade, to get him out of the shadow. He then saw the tip of Tsuki's tail in the sunlight. He then heard a yelp as the tail retreated back into the shadows.

Toshiro called back his Zanpakuto into its sealed form. As the shadow disappeared, it revealed Tsuki. Her wing had less ice on it than it had did before. It now allowed to to fly once again. Toshiro was confused, he saw the ice form and spread all around her wing, but it's not there anymore. Tsuki looked at his confused face and chuckled.

"You seem confused. Are you alright?" she asked.

"H-How?" he stuttered.

"I'll explain this to you. The shadows are not only used for my defense, but also for my offense. They heal me when I am inside of them. " she explained.

Toshiro looked shocked about what he just heard. He looked around him, there were tons of shadows she could lurk in to be healed in. He beagn to jump through the air, out away from Tsuki. Tsuki smiled and flew after him. She then stopped, when she realized what he was doing. Toshiro looked back at her to see if she was following him, he stopped when he noticed she had stopped.

"I know what you're doing." said the dragon, "I applaud you in your attempt to lure me out of my shadowy protection."

"I'm not going to leave this spot, so you're going to have to come to me." Toshiro said coldly.

They both stood there, Toshiro waited for Tsuki to move out into the open so he could attack her freely. Neither of them were going to move, so Toshiro had to think of a different plan. He looked over at Kaitlyn who was still walking towards the Dragon army. He called out her name to get her attention. She turned around and looked back at him. He them motioned her to come back, and she did.

Kaitlyn looked over at the dragon that stared at her walking over to her friend. Kaitlyn looked at Toshiro with a questioning look.

"Do you think you can give me some _light _on this situation."

Kaitlyn was a little confused about his statement, until a lightbulb went off in her head. She began to transform into a Shinx real fast. The tail on ther rear end had a star tip that glowed intensly. She closed her eyes and channeled all of her electrical energy, then Discharged it, making a large, blinding white light disperse from her tail. Toshiro held up his arm to shield his eyes from the light and saw that all of the shadows had fled from sight.

"Good job, do you think you can keep up the light?" he yelled.

"For a little bit, but hurry up." she groaned.

Toshiro jumped into the blinding light, searching for Tsuki. Tsuki began to panic, there were no more shadows for her to lurk in, and she couldn't see where Toshiro was. Toshiro could barely see himself, but she kept a keen eye out and found Tsuki, standing there. She was looking around like she was a lost puppy. With his Zanpakuto in hand, he lunged for her. He swiped at her, and cut through her right wing. He then jumped back out of the way. Toshiro then looked back over at Kaitlyn, she was struggling to keep the electrical charge going. He had to have a good way to disable her from moving before the light goes out.

"Reign over the frosted heavens." he commanded.

His Zanpakuto transformed once again into the subzero ice dragon. He flicked his hilt and controlled the ice flow to attack Tsuki again. This time it bumped her in the chest. Her entire chest area froze on contact. The ice then came back to Toshiro. He then sent it out once more to completely immobilize her. It hit her on her hind left leg.

The light slowly faded away as Kaitlyn transformed back into her human form. It was finally visible out and she looked over at Tsuki. There was a large gash in her right wing, along with a slight frost on it, and her right hind leg, along with her chest, were totally frozen. Toshiro nodded to her, mouthing the words "Thank you". She smiled, nodded, then left.

Tsuki couldn't move, and she couldn't fly. She looked over at Toshiro, who had his Zanpakuto in its Shikai form again. Toshiro was now done playing around. He slashed out towards the ground and formed a wave of ice. The ice wave rushed over her, freezing her instantly. His Zanpakuto went back into its sealed form and he put it away on his back, then left to go join the others in the group.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mizu Ryuu

After she helped out Toshiro, Kaitlyn was a little held back in her attempt to defeat Kurai Ryuu, but she started to catch up. She started to slow down to a walk as the air around her began to grow humid. She took a hair band from her wrist and tied it up in her hair. She wiped the sweat off of her head with the end of her T-shirt and continued to walk. The humidity was now unbarable, she had to sit down for a couple minutes to cool off.

She looked back at the Yoruichi, and Sui-Feng, andd Ikkaku. Behind them was Shiro Ryuu and a few of the soul reapers that had helped her, along with a few who have yet to jump in. She scowered the group of people for Scott and April, but they were no where to be found. She then looked out into the field and saw them both still battling the two of Kurai Ryuu's minions. She chuckled to herself, _That would probably be me fighting Faia Ryuu if Renji hadn't come to help. _she thought to herself as she laughed. She looked over at the impending dragon army. Four of the dragons were down, and there still five more to take on. She sighed as she got up, for she had quite a battle ahead of her.

Kaitlyn got up and wiped the loose blades of grass from her butt and stared once again at the dragon army. She squinted her eyes as she noticed large beads of water, lying motionless in the air. There were tons of them subdued in the air. The sun was in the right place, and shined a ray into each one, creating a beautiful disco ball effect.

"I know it's humid, but not this damn humid." she mumbled to herself.

She put her hand out to touch one of the beads of water. The bead shuttered and quickly floated away. Kaitlyn quickly retracted her hand, and watched as other large beads began to go in the same direction. They all flew together and formed a larger ball of water. It was at least twice the size of a SUV and made the air around her much hotter. The water then formed into what looked like a large dragon. It looked down at her, with blue, suductive eyes.

"That was quite an entrance you made." Kaitlyn said.

"Might as well give you a good show before you die." the dragon said, "My name is Mizu Ryuu, and I'm Kurai Ryuu's grandmother."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself for an old lady." Kaitlyn taunted.

Mizu then lifted her humungus tail and slammed in down on Kaitlyn's head. Kaitlyn then kicked her feet, and fanned her arms to swim up towards the surf of Mizu's back. When the open air embraced her with cool feeling air, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes free of excess water.

"Is that really all you got?"she laughed.

"No. i was just testing to see if you could swim."

Kaitlyn jumped out of Mizu's back and jumped onto the ground. Her clothes clung to her body as she watched the strands of hair infront of her face drip down water. She looked back up at Mizu, who was staring right back at her.

"You look cute. Too bad I have to kill you." Mizu threatened.

"Like hell you will." Kaitlyn then transformed into a Pikachu. Mizu looked down at the little yellow rodent and smiled.

"How adorable, you transformed into a little yellow rat." she said.

Kaitlyn then voluntarily jumped inside of Mizu, she swam all the way to her chest. Kaitlyn then let out a powerful bolt of electricity out of her red cheeks. The electricity traveled all throughout Mizu's body. The dragon had enough and spewed her out of her chest. She tumbled around on the ground before she stopped. Kaitlyn then stood up to see if it hurt Mizu in any way. Mizu just laughed.

"You stupid child, don't you know water is just a conductor for electricity?" the dragon laughed manically.

Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide, _Shit, I didn't hurt her I just made the damn thing stronger, _she thought to herself. She looked up and saw Mizu's massive claws thrusting down towards her. The water splashed all around her as the claw encased her. The electricity she gave out came right back to her in a painful body shocking manner. She groaned while in the water. The pain caused her to open her mouth. Water filled her lungs, and she was unable to breathe. She started flailing, trying to swim towards the surface of Mizu. The more she struugled the more she sank to the bottom.

"Hado number 33, Soukatsui!" a voice screamed from a far.

A blue blast of energy came out of now where and hit Mizu point blank in the chest. It knocked her off balance and onto the ground. Kaitlyn was let out of the water and gasped for air. She then looked over to see who had come to help her. It was Rukia. Kaitlyn transformed back into her human form and met up with Rukia, still trying to get her breathing under control.

"What happened to your "busy day" that you couldn't help?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Shut up and get going. You need all of your strength to fight Kurai Ryuu." Rukia ordered.

Kaitlyn gave her a faint smile and walked away. Rukia then turned towards Mizu as the dragon stood up. The dragon grew furious.

"How dare you interfere with my battle?"

Rukia ignored Mizu and instead withdrew her Zanapkuto and charged for her. She swiped at her, but the blade just went through her, unharming the dragon. Mizu just laughed at Rukia's petty attempt to wound her.

"I'm made of water you silly little human. Your sword won't do a thing to me."

"First of all, this is not a sword. This is a Zanpakuto." Rukia said, getting irritated.

"What's the difference?"

Rukia ignored the question and continued, "Second of all, I'm not a human. I'm a soul reaper."

Mizu looked confused in what Rukia had just said. "What is a soul reaper if you don't mind asking?"

****Rukia took in a deep sigh and started to explain what a soul reaper is, "A soul reaper is sort of a protector for those souls in the World of the Living who still have yet to cross over into the Rukon district."

Mizu was tired of her explianing this to her. She lifted her claws and went to swipe at Rukia. Rukia quickly dodged her attack and held up her Zanpakuto infront of her.

"Dance." she said, she then turned her Zanpakuto counter-clockwise. While she turned it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turned completely white. A cold rush came around in all directions, and made Mizu shiver. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon formed from the pommel. Mizu could only stare at the beauty forming before her.

"That's a beautiful Zanpakuto you have there. Is that all a Zanpakuto can do is transform its looks to make it look more powerful than it is? If so that's a pathetic strategy for a soul reaper."

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" she called as she held the Zanpakuto upside down. The blade then began to glow. She watched as Mizu walked about, jeeping a safe distance as she observed the glowing blade. Rukia waited for Mizu to be in the correct position she wanted her in. As soon as she was, Rukia made a slashing motion. When she did, she then drew a circle with the tip of her Zanpakuto. When Rukia was finished, ice began to form on the gorund. Not only the ground, but also in the air, creating a large pillar of ice. She had trapped Mizu inside of the icy pillar. Rukia smiled,

"That, is the difference bewtween a sword and a Zanpakuto." she mumbled.

The ice began to crack, and break. All of the ice in the sky began to fall to peices. Rukia watched the spot where Mizu was frozen, she was not in there. Rukia figured she crumbled along with the ice. She was suprised at how easy it was to defeat this dragon, compared to everyone else.

"You thought it was that easy?" said a disembodied voice.

Rukia looked around, shocked. She was sure that the first dance of Sode no Shirayuki would have destroyed Mizu. Water started forming once again into a dragon, this time, a little bit smaller than before.

"Yes, I am a bit smaller than I was before, but that's wahat happens when you freeze salt water. A little freezes, while the rest just sits there." Mizu said.

"Tsagi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia called. She then thrusted downwards, puncturing the ground with her Zanpakuto. Similar to Sode no Shirayuki's first dance, the punctured ground started to freeze in a circle. She then punctured the ground in front of her four more times, in a semi circle. As the ice particles began to flow up from the punctured holes, Rukia took in a battle stance. She then released the particles it created a powerful avalanche of cold air. As soon as the air had hit Mizu, she froze in place.

Rukia had then jabbed her Zanpakuto into the ice encasement. Shattering it to pieces. She waited for the ice to shatter, and once again, Mizu was not in there.

"Reveal yourself. I don't want to be here all day." Rukia ordered.

"Smart one you are." Mizu said as she began to form into her body shape again.

Mizu was now about the size of Rukia, maybe a little taller. Rukia was almost done with her, she was sure enough that Sode no Shirayuki's last dance will take care of Mizu for good.

"San no mai, Shirafune!" Rukia calls out.

Her Zanpakuto began to gather the remaining moisture in the air that hadn't already been stolen by Mizu for her own regeneration. The moisture gathered onto the tip of Rukia's Zanpakuto, freezing and creating a blade of ice She charges for Mizu, stopping within a few inches of her. She then jabbed the icy blade into Mizu, freezing her. Rukia then, purposly shattered the large ball of ice she had just created.

"San no mai, Shirafune." she called once more. The moisture began collecting to her blade again.

"What are you doing?" Mizu's disembodied voice questioned.

Once all of the moisture was all collected and frozen onto her Zanpakuto, she thrusted it on the ground. The ice around her blade shattered. All that was heard afterwards was a loud disembodied shriek.

"No! You've Killed me you stupid girl!" Mizu yelled. That was the last word uttered by Mizu. Rukia sighed, put her Zanpakuto back into its hilt, and left to go meet back with the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Shi Kage Ryuu

Kaitlyn was walking, and thinking things through. She noticed how small the dragon army had gotten. There were only three more dragons to deal with before she could go one on one with Kurai. She started thinking about how sweet life will be after all of this is over. She can finally go back to her life, without fear of being abducted by any demon from Hell, or have fear of having a huge dragon coming to kill her. She then realized she's missing school. She smiled at that thought.

She then noticed how foggy it got all of a sudden. The fog sent a chill up Kaitlyn's spine. She crossed her arms across her breasts and continued to walk. As she exhaled her breath was visible, yet it wasn't cold outside at all. The weather forecast had said that it was supposed to be seventy-three today. She stopped, and waited to see what was waiting to greet her. She felt something on her back, as if someone had taken their finger nail and ran it slowly up her back. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she turned around to find no one there.

Kaitlyn's heart started to beat faster, and faster, fealing as if it were about to burst right out of her chest. Her hands began to shake as she uncrossed them and put them to her side. Goosebumps rose all over her body as she felt something rush behind her. The presence stood there, behind here, There was a heavy, hot breath, rubbing against her neck.

Her mind told her to turn around and face the problem behind her, but her body refused. Her legs started to tremble, she broke out into a cold sweat, and every breath she uttered became shaky. Her mouth became extremely dry, she tried to fight back a gulp, but it wouldn't go down. She closed her eyes, not wanting to believe that there's something behind her. She could feel it on her fingertips, it felt cold and it burned. She finally talked herself into turning around. Again, there was no one there.

"I-Ican feel you all around me. Where the hell are you?" she stammered.

Her breath started to shortened as a large black fog rolled in. It didn't look like a fog, it looked silky like a black linen bed sheet just flowing in the breeze. Hidden inside of the black fog was what seemed like a skull. The skull slowly came out, and revealed its body. It was black, like the fog. Its eyes then glowed a bright red. The demon's stature intimidated Kaitlyn. It made her knees weak, she fell to the ground as it grew closer to her. Her hands began to shake again, her goosebumps jumped up, and her breath grew even more unsteady.

"Wh-"

"Who am I you ask? I am Shi Kage Ryuu. I am Kurai Ryuu's Uncle." said the demonic figure.

Kaitlyn took in a deep breath, getting ready to stand up and face him.

"I wouldn't breathe too deep. The black dust that is settling in around you carries a deadly poison in every particle. One simple wiff is fatal." he stated, "It starts out going through to your lungs, burning and tearing apart your trachea as it flows down to your lungs. Once it gets to your lungs it will tear it to shreds, leaving it to wander around your body, tearing every organ to shreds."

Kaitlyn eyes grew wide. She quickly held her breath, yet she didn't take a very good breath. She had to act quickly, she couldn't hold her breath much longer. Her lungs started to ache and plead for air. She then remembered a pokemon that could help in this instance. Still down on her knees, she began to transform. Her body shrunk and shape shifted to a body that of a hedgehog. Instead of bristles of hair however, it was a bustle of leaves. A few pink flowers popped up scattered on the surface of the leaves. She had transformed into a Shamin.

When she was done transforming into the creature, she had too realease her breath. It hurt to let go of the air, but she needed to. Kaitlyn quickly realized how close the black dust was to her and quickly held it in again. Kailtyn colsed her eyes, and her back began to glow. As it glowed it also acted like a filter. The black dust filtered inside and cool, breathable air started exhaling outwards. She was startled out of her air filtering process when someone grabbed her from behind and picked her up. It was Shuhei Hisagi

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Kaitlyn scolded, still holding her breath.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"That black dust is poisonous. One breath of it will kill you!" she informed.

"So why on Earth are you transformed into that thing."

"This _thing _can filter the air and make it breathable." she answered.

"Why don't yo0u head on ahead and I'll deal with this creep here."

"Are you insane? If you breathe this shit you'll die." she yelled.

"I'll be fine, just get out of here." he said calmly.

"No." she argued.

"Yes. Go."

She weasled herself out of his grip and crawled onto his shoulder. She gave him a sly smile and sat there with her small arms crossed.

"I'm not going anywhere." she said.

"Fine. You just stay there on my shoulder then and act as an air filter."

"That was my plan anyways."

She began to glow again and filter the air through the leaves on her back. Shuhei looked over at the dragon before them both. They were able to see it more clearly now that the dust was thinning out. The dragon was completely made out of that black dust. It was seeping from its large blackened wings, and from the dog-like hind legs. The skull on its head was the perfect shape of a normal dragon's. Its body was all skin and bones. You could see the entire outline of its spine all the way to its tail, which also seeped that black dust. On its front legs it there were spikes jutting out from its elbows. Its presence in general made Kaitlyn melt in fear, but she got it together now that there was someone else with her.

"You must be Shuhei Hisagi. Lieutenant of the ninth division of the soul society's thirteen court guard squads." Shi Kage inferred.

"How the hell did you know that?" Shuhei asked.

"I've done my homework. Once I heard of you soul reapers taking out my other relatives left and right I decided to know a little bit about you." Shi Kage explained.

Shuhei was tired of hearing him talking, so he withdrew his Zanpakuto and charged for him. Shi Kage held up his bladed elbows to block Shuhei's attack. Suhei tried multiple times to attack him. He blocked everyone. Shuhei tried once more and swiped at him. Shi Kage blocked his attack with one elbow, and slashed Shuhei with the other. The blade hit Shuhei on the left shoulder, the opposite shoulder that Kaitlyn was resting on. He grabbed ahold of his shoulder with his right arm, leaving him wide open to Shi Kage's next attack, he hit Shuhei across the side with his dog-like legs.

Shuhei went falling to the ground, and Kaitlyn went tumbling off of his shoulder. Shi Kage then jumped on top of Shuhei, and opened his mouth up wide. The black dust slowly started flowing out through his jaws. Shuehei held his breath as he struggled to break free from the dragon's grip. Kaitlyn got up and shook the dirt off of her, then quickly noticed Shuhei was in trouble. She stood up, and her back began to glow green and sharp leaves began to shoot out. The leaves had hit Shi Kage directly and gave him a few minor scratches. Shi Kage got distracted by that attempt to harm him and rushed straight for Kaitlyn, leaving Shuhei there.

The dragon grabbed Kaitlyn by her shoulders and growled fiercley at her.

"Let her go." Shuehei commanded.

Shi Kage turned around and stared him down. "My battle doesn't concern you." said Shi Kage.

Shuhei scoffed in Shi Kage's direction, "Actually, it does. If you want to hurt her, you'll have to kill me first."

Shuhei held up his Zanpakuto and took a fighting position, awaiting Shi Kage's reaction. The dragon threw Kaitlyn back down onto the ground. There was a large puff of black dust, and Shi Kage disappeared. Shuhei held his breath until Kaitlyn was able to make her way over to his shoulder once again. She climbed up ontop of his shoulder and began filtering the air.

"Where the hell did he go?" Shuhei asked.

He sensed Shi Kage behind him, about to strike him. He flash stepped out of the way and avoided the attack. He then flash stepped behind Shi Kage, and slashed at him. Attempting to dodge Shuhei's attack, he was cut deep by the Zanpakuto in his right wing. The black dust started flowing from the wound. Kaitlyn then began to glow brighter, as she began to filter out more of the black dust.

Shi Kage the darted for Shuhei, leaving only an after image of himself. Shuhei was quick to hold up his Zanpakuto and block Shi Kage's bladed elbows. _Did he just get faster? _Shuhei thought to himself. Shi Kage then began to swipe at him furiously. One strike after another, and shuhei was quick to dodge and block them all. Shuhei began to grow tired, and Kaitlyn noticed fast. Kaitlyn jumped up and crawled ontop of Shi Kage's head.

"Kaitlyn, what the hell are you doing?" Shuhei panted.

Kaitglyn ignored him and stomped on the top of Shi Kage's head. Growing annoyed, Shi Kage slapped the top of his head. Kaitlyn barely got out of the way, she then began crawling all around him. Shi Kage was constantly smacking himself, trying to get Kaitlyn off of him.

"You stupid child get off of me!" he screamed, smacking his side.

Kaitlyn ignored him and continued scurrying around his body. Shuhei finally caught his breath. While Shi Kage's back was turned, trying to smack Kaitlyn off of him like an annoying fly, he charged for him. Shi Kage stopped the moment Shuhei impaled him in the back with his Zanpakuto in his back. The black dust then exploded from the wound. Shuhei held his breath as quick as he could, but he did not take a very good one.

With lungs barely filled with air, he took his Zanpakuto out of the wound and searched for Kaitlyn in the dust. He found her, lying on the ground, she had transformed back into her human form. Her left arm was all bloody. Shuhei must have accidentally cut her when he had stabbed Shi Kage. He quickly put his Zanpakuto back into its hilt and grabbed Kaitlyn. They both got out pf the dust cloud, Shuhei lied Kaitlyn down on the ground. She was unresponsive, and he began to worry, though he didn't show it. He rushed Kaitlyn back to the group for examination.

Momo Hinamori ran to the front of the group as she saw Shuhei coming, carrying Kaitlyn in his arms. Momo ordered him to set her down in front of her, and he did what he was told. He then told her what had happened in the battle with Shi Kage. Momo looked down at Kaitlyn's arm, but that wasn't of concern right now.

"She must've gotten startled by the cut you made on her arm and accidenatlly inhaled the black fumes." Momo inferred.

A shocking gasp arose from the crowd of soul reapers behind her. Momo then began pumping Kaitlyn's chest, trying to resuscitate her. Shuhei could not help but take full blame for Kaitlyn's mishap. Momo wasn't getting very much from just pumping her chest. She moved up to face, and pressed her lips against Kaitlyn's. She then blew air into Kaitlyn's mouth, trying to force it into her lungs. She then began pumping her chest again.

Toshiro pushed his way to Momo, who was still trying very hard to resuscitate Kaitlyn. He put a hand on her shoulder, and made her stop.

"I don't think Kaitlyn is... coming back." Toshiro said sadly.

Momo got up and stared at Kaitlyn's body, along with everyone else, with a distraught look in her face. Shuhei looked down at her, then back in the direction if the black dust cloud, which has thinned out. Shi Kage lies there, dead, and still emitting black dust, but not much. There was a cough from behind him. He turned back to the group and saw Kaitlyn, coughing on the ground. Momo rushed to her side, along with Yoruichi and Toshiro. Yoruichi held her head up and set it on her lap. Still coughing, Kaitlyn sat up, but was only forced back down by Momo.

Kaitlyn could feel a burning sensation in her lungs as she coughed and wheezed. Momo pumped her chest, trying to help push the dust out. She could slowly feel the dust burn like acid going back up her trachea. Dust flew out of her mouth as she coughed it up. She then pushed everyone off of her andquickly ran behinf a bush to throw up the rest of the remaning dust that was in her system.

She wiped her mouth and sat against a tree, still feeling the burning effect of the dust in her lungs.

"Jesus Kaitlyn, are you alright?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, ask my burning lungs and throat." she remarked.

"You should just stay back here. One of us will take care of the next dragon." Renji suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I need to get to Kurai Ryuu one way or another." she groaned as she stood up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Suchiru Ryuu

Scott and April finally got done with there battle and decided to pay everyone a visit.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Scott asked as he happily trotted up to the group.

"How'd it go with two of Kurai's minions?" Kaitlyn asked, trying to change the subject.

"Pretty good. They deffinately won't be bothering us anymore." Scott teased.

"There still are three others out there. " Kaitlyn said, "Come on, let's get going."

All three walked off back into the large field, waiting for the next dragon to come and meet them. They were joking around and chatting on the way there, until they were stopped by a giant dragon, that looked like it was made of steel.

"Not much of an entrance compared to your other relatives." Kaitlyn commented.

"I'm here to kill you, not impress you." said the dragon in a calm voice.

Kaitlyn quickly transformed into a Charizard. The wings sprouted from her back, and orange scales quickly formed over her skin. Horns morphed over just above her ears, and her face grew long and teeth sharp. A tail grew from her rear and a flame ignited at the end. She, also, became a dragon.

"Impressive. You yourself can transform into a dragon." said the dragon.

"I'm here to kill you, not impress you." Kaitlyn copied.

The dragon smiled, "Please, let me introduce myself. I am Suchiru Ryuu, Father Kurai." he introduced.

"Well Suchiru, let's see what you can do against a little fire." Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn are you insane? Fire just makes steel hot as all hell. You do that you'll just make him stronger." April scolded.

"Not if there's something to cool it down." Kaitlyn hinted.

April didn't understand the hint. Kailtyn rolled her eyes and pulled April close to her.

"Steel becomes really weak when it's heated up and cooled down too quickly. You turn into a water type pokemon. We fight him together, along with Scott, and we could possibly kill him ourselves." Kaitlyn whispered.

April got the message and transformed into a Blastoise. A large shell grew on her back, inside the shell are two high-powered cannons. Her skin turned blue and reptilian. Her body grew wider to fit the shell and her head grew harder. Scott decided to transform into a strong Minotaur.

Kaitlyn attempted to rustle up fire inside her stomach to realse her Flamethrower move, but when the fire was shooting up through her throat it just stopped. She choked on the flames in her throat. The burning sensation returned in her lungs and trachea. It was very hard for her to breathe. She began coughing and wheezing again, and she couldn't control it. April and Scott looked over at her with confused looks, for they had no clue what was going on.

"I see you've had a run in with Shi Kage, my brother. I'm suprised you're still alive." Suchiru said, "His deathly powder he spreads in the air normally kills the person who inhales even an ounce of it."

Kaitlyn finally got the choking coughs under control and looked over at her friends. April sprinted over to confront her.

"Dude, what the hell's going on?" she asked, concerningly.

"The last dragon I faced was this weird guy named Shi Kage, and he breathed this weird black dust that he said kills you instantly when you breathe it in. Shuhei came to help and then he needed help. Long story short, I accidentally breathed in some of the fumes and now it hurts to breathe fire." Kaitlyn explained.

"Okay, then let's trade off. You be Blastoise, and I'll be Charizard." April suggested.

"yeah, let's try that." Both her and Kaitlyn then transformed out of the monsters they were and switched. Kaitlyn was now a Blastoise, and April was now a Charizard. April didn't really like being a fire type pokemon, but her friend couldn't do the job under the condition she'd in now. She'd just have to deal with it.

April this time, rustled up the fire in her stomach and shot it up through her esophagus and out her mouth. The direct hit from the Flamethrower move heated Suchiru Ryuu's stomach, and the heat spread all throughout his body. Suchiru Ryuu just laughed in their faces.

"You think you can stop me with fire? I am made of steel! Completely non-flamable." he boasted.

Kaitlyn pointed the cannons on her back towards Suchiru and shot out a high-pressure Watergun attack. Kaitlyn made sure that the water had hit all areas os Suchiru Ryuu that were heated.

"Besides for just being completely annoying, your attacks do absolutely nothing." Suchiru complained.

"Scott, now! Aim for his chest!" Kaitlyn called.

Scott took aim with his battle axe, trying to aim for Suchiru's chest. As he threw the axe, he felt a bit off center. As it flew in the air, Scott already knew it wasn't going to hit his chest. Instead the axe swung down and cracked his left arm. He groaned in pain, then looked at the three.

"You all are smarter than I anticipated." Suchiru said, "Let's see if you can handle my attacks."

Suchiru swung his large, heavy tail around at the three friends. April flew in the air, and avoided the attack. Scott jumped up with his muscular legs and avoided the attack. Kaitlyn, however, was hit with the full force of his tail. The large shell on her back prevented her from jumping high enough to dodge the massive tail. She cringed at the pain, then examined her shell, which had taken most of the damage. She found a crack on her stomach.

As she was about to order April to start another attack, Byakuya interupted.

"I'll take it from here." he said calmly.

"Oh come on!" Kaitlyn screeched, "We were _just _getting started!"

"I said I'll take it from here." he repeated.

"What happened to you didn't want to help?" April questioned.

"I was reconvinced. Now move so I can have this battle."

The three moved aside so Byakuya could battle the beast, while they went on ahead for the next, and final dragon before they were able to face Kurai Ryuu. Byakuya examined the dragon that stood before him. He then noticed the crack in its left arm.

"You won't be much of a fight." Byakuya inferred.

"Why do you say that?" Suchiru asked.

"That steel on you. It's just a shell." Byakuya inferred.

Suchiru paused for a minuted before he spoke, "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"That crack that was made by those three. It would be bleeding if it weren't just a shell."

Suchiru then grew impatient and thrusted his tail at Byakuya. Byaluya withdrew his Zanpakuto from its sheath and held it in front if him to black the large steel tail from hitting him. Suckiru looked shocked by how strong Byakuya was. He retracted his tail. Byakuya then held out his Zanpakuto infront of him.

"Scatter" he mutterd.

The blade glowed a bright white, then shattered, forming into tiny pink flower petal-like blades. They flowed and fluttered obove him, awaiting his command to attack.

"You think a bunch of tiny little flowers is going to crack my armor?" Suchiru laughed.

"These aren't flower petal. If you were as smart as look you'd know these are actually small blades." Byakuya verified.

Byakuya then flicked his hilt, and sent the tiny blades soaring through the air. They flew to Suchiru's open crack on his arm ans squeezed themselves inside. The dragon yelped in pain as the blades dig into its skin. Blood finally seeped from the cracked armor as the crack grew larger.

Byakuya stood back and watched the scaly armor Suchiru wore cracked more and more, until his entire left arm fell off of the rest of t. A pink, fleshy skin was revealed. Byakuya called back his Zanpakuto as Suchiru looked disapprovingly at his left arm. Suchiru then flew in the air, and hovered just above Byakuya. He then spun around in the air and dove down to attack Byakuya.

Byakuya diappeared and reappeared several feet away from Suchiru. He then held out his Zanpakuto upside down. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." he muttered. Byakuya then dropped his Zanpakuto, The Zanpakuto phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Each of those thousands of blades scatter tiny blades everywhere. Byakuya manipulated them to fly towards Suchiru, forming a large ball around him. With a wave of his hand, the blades lunged for Suchiru. When The blades all returned to Byakuya, the armor on Suchiru has been completely obliterated. Left in the wake was a large pinky, squishy body of Suchiru.

"You were no match for me." Byakuya stated.

Byakuya then disappeared, then reappeared behind Suchiru. and swiped at his back. Blood spewed from the wound as Byakuya stopped back on the ground. Suchiru was amazed by how fast Byakuya was able to move. He wasn't even sure if he had left the ground. Suchiru fell to the ground, unable to withstand the pain of the wound on his back and fly at the same time. Byakuya then quickly rushed towards him and looked down at his pitiful looking face. He then took one more swipe at the dragon, killing him. He put his Zanpakuto back in its sheath and left to go join the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Kuro Kori Ryuu

The three walking off, they only had one more dragon to face before they were able to fight Kurai Ryuu. Kaitlyn had gotten a good look at it too. It looked like it was made of ice. She smiled as she walked, knowing that she was prepared for this last fight.

"Kaitlyn, wait up!" Yoruichi called from behind.

Kaitlyn and her friends turned around and saw Yoruichi and Sui-Feng sprinting towards them.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here?" Kaitlyn asked in a happy tone.

"We thought that since everyone seemed to be having so much fun with battling these guys we thought we should take a turn." Yoruichi explained.

"I thought you were _just _going to train us?" April interrigated.

"Well, we all change out minds." Yoruichi replied.

All five of them started walking together, waiting for the next dragon to show up. All of a sudden the air turned cold, and there was a sound in the distance. It sounded like icicles rubbing against eachother. There was a loud cracking sound. Sharp icicles flew through the sky. Kaitlyn flinched as they landed, for one had hit her directly in the shoulder. The blood ran down her shoulder, and the coldness of the icicle made the pain so much worse. She slowly pulled the icy spear out and threw it on the ground. She then examined the hole left in her shoulder. She stopped as she heard a roar from up in the sky. She saw a giant dragon slowly make a landing on the ground.

Its body glistened in the sunlight, and dripped water frequently. Yoruichi looked back at Kaitlyn's bleeding shoulder. She then looked over Sui-Feng, who was standing next to her. Sui-Feng answered to her askless question with a nod.

"Kaitlyn. You go on ahead. No sense in you wasting your time here when you can be battling Kurai Ryuu." Yoruichi suggested.

"Wait, shouldn't I get healed by Momo before we go?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No, you should be fine. Just make sure you remember what we taught you, okay?" Yoruichi reminded.

Kaitlyn and her friends nodded and sprinted closer towards their final battle. Yoruichi jumped up, and disappeared. Sui-Feng did the same. They both then reappeared on both sides on the ice dragon. The dragon quickly dodged both of their attacks, leaving them to crashe into each other.

"You don't even care to know my name before we fight?" the dragon asked, a bit annoyed.

"Not really, but if you insist. I am Yoruichi Shihoin of the Shihoin clan and ex-commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido squad." she introduced.

"And I am Sui-Feng, captain of squad two of the thirteen court guard squads and commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido." Suì-Fēng introduced.

"You both sound like pretty powerful women. I am Kuro Kori Ryuu, Kurai Ryuu's sister. I originally wanted to fight Kaitlyn, but you two seem much stronger than her." Kuro Kori exlpained.

Suì-Fēng then jumped up in the air, then suddenly appeared behind Kuro Kori, leaving an after image of herself. Taking the dragon off guard, she was able to kick her in the back of the head. Yoruich decided to do the same. The dragon took a devastating blow to the side , and she chipped it aswell. Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng had gotten away with doing the same technique a couple more times. Kuro Kori fianlly had enough, and flicked open her wings, sending dozens of tiny icicles flying from them towards the two women.

Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng dodged every icile that came across their path. Yoruichi then jumped closer to the dragin, giving her several powerful punches to her cracked side. The dragon swung her massive, subzero tail around, attempting to hit Yoruichi. Her attempt failed and had only scratched her underneath her right eye. Blood trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away then disappeared for another attack. She reappeared behind the dragon once again, but Kuro Kori had anticipated the attack, and was there to block it.

Suì-Fēng then jumped up and disappeared she then reappeared infront of the beast. Kuro Kori turned around and tried to swat at Suì-Fēng like a fly. Suì-Fēng threw her body up in the air and made a shearing movement with her legs to get one leg higher than the other. Now that one leg was over her head she sent a devastating kick to the dragon. She was expecting it to go soaring through the air, in reality, she only was moved back a couple feet. Kuro Kori then sent another wave of sharp icicles from her wings flying at them. They both dodged them as fast as they could.

Tired and unable to get a stable injury on her, they retreated back to the ground below them. Suì-Fēng decided to withdraw her Zanpakuto and attack her that way. She held the Zanpakuto horizontally out infront of her.

"Sting all enemies to death." she murmured.

The entire Zanpakuto glowed white and shrunk down in size. When the white glow had died out, the Zanpakuto had taken a new form. It looked like a black and gold colored gaunlet, resembling a hornet's colors, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The blade was about twice the size of Suì-Fēng's finger.

She took a step, and disappeared. She quickly swiped at the dragon, then reappeared on the ground next to Yoruichi. Exactly where the wound was, a butterfly-shaped stamp appeared ontop of it. Kuro Kori looked suprised at what had just happened, and looked down at Suì-Fēng.

"You don't get it do you? This is my Suzumebachi's release form. That mark you have on your chest is my Zanpakuto's power." Suì-Fēng said.

"So what you're telling me is that your Zanpakuto's power just makes butterfly mark on the part of your skin that you impact?" Kuro Kori laughed, "That's all?"

Suì-Fēng grinned, "That's only what the first step does."

Kuro Kori looked confused by what Suì-Fēng just uttered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You see the first step of this plan makes a target for the second attack. The second attack is extremely deadly." she explained with a grin.

The dragon grew wide eyed as she looked back down at the mark placed on her chest. Suì-Fēng smiled as she disapppeared once again. She then appeared behind the drgaon and wounded her again, this time a butterfly mark grew on her left wing. Suì-Fēng moved quickly again, and made another mark appear on Kuro Kori's right foot, and another on her tail, and her neck. Suì-Fēng went back to Yoruichi's side, and Kuro Kori looked confused as ever.

"If you said that it only takes one more strike on the butterfly mark and I'd die, then why didn't you just strike me their?" she asked.

"Suì-Fēng stop playing around and finish her already." Yoruichi giggled, "I want to make it in time to watch Kaitlyn and her friends face Kurai Ryuu."

"My pleasure." Suì-Fēng then leaped up and lunged for the butterfly mark on her chest, until Kuro Kori suddenly held up her hand. It blocked her from the lethal wound of her second strike, but also made another butterfly mark on her hand. Ice that seeped from the wound had landed on Suì-Fēng and began to froze her hand. Shocked filled both Suì-Fēng's and Yoruichi's face.

"You thought it would be that easy to defeat me?" the dragon laughed, "I'm not as weak and foolish as my relatives. If you ask me they deserved to die."

Yoruichi imediately jumped into action. She flashed over to the dragon and attempted to kick her once more, but Kuro Kori had been waiting for Yoruichi to strike, and grabbed her by the foot. Yoruichi's foot froze instantly. Yoruichi fell to the ground with her now heavy foot. The dragon laughed at their petty attempts to defeat her, but Yoruichi still had one more trick up her sleeve.

Dust and wind started to pick up and flow around Yoruichi, her orange jacket ripped to pieces and the uniform of the punishment squad was left underneath. Her white Reiatsu glowed around her back and arms. Her spiritual power shattered the ice frozen around her leg.

"I didn't think I'd have to use this to battle you, but you've left me no choice." Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi flash stepped and appeared behind Kuro Kori. Before the dragon could turn to face her, Yoruichi thrusted her hand towards her. A massive explosion happened when her fist impacted the icy body. The force of the explosion broke Suì-Fēng free of the ice frozen around her hand, and had left a severe crack straight down the middle of Kuro Kori.

Kuro Kori moaned in the pain the crack had brought her. Yoruichi looked over at Suì-Fēng and let her continue the final step in her Shikai. Suì-Fēng lunged for Kuro Kori's chest and swiped at the butterfly mark that lies there. Kuro Kori stood there, shaking. The poison from the final strike made her fall to the ground.

"Damn-you." said Kuro Kori in her final breath.

Suì-Fēng met up with Yoruichi and they both walked away and walked towards Kurai Ryuu to watch the three friends engage in battle together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kurai Ryuu

This was the fight Kaitlyn had been waiting for, training for. Her and her friends approached the large black and purple dragon. Scott looked over and noticed the three of Kurai's grunts standing around him. Kaitlyn and Kurai had their eyes locked on each other, as they came closer to him, Kurai grinned.

"I'm suprised you made it this far." Kurai said.

"We've had some help along the way." Kaitlyn hissed.

"You all seem ready to fight. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Kurai then looked at the remining three of his minions and sent them after Scott and April. Kaitlyn was ready to help them, but Kurai stopped her.

"No, I want you all to myself." Kurai whispered.

"Why don't you want April to fight you? She has as much part in this as I do." Kaitlyn asked.

"She wasn't the one who humiliated me by "accidentally" rendering my fire power useless!" he shouted.

"That's seriously the reason why you risked your entire family's lives? Just so you can get back at me for that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I didn't think it would turn out that way. I thought you would've been dead by the first, or even second relative I sent out."

"That's low. Even for you." Kaitlyn hissed.

Kaitlyn quickly transformed into blastoise once again. Kaitlyn thought this was going to be as easy as it was last time. She raised the cannons on her back and shot out the high-powered water at Kurai Ryuu. To Kaitlyn's suprise, Kurai willingly opened his mouth and drank the water.

"That was refreshing!" Kurai exclaimed, "Now it's my turn."

The dragon inhaled a great amount of air, then exhaled. The long hot breath of green fire exerted from his mouth. Kaitlyn retreated inside the large shell on her back to protect her from the blast of fire. Once Kurai was done, Kaitlyn withdrew from the shell.

"I forgot to mention, I've been doing some training and have adapted to your water power. It no longer effects me the way it did before." Kurai explained.

"I hope you know, I've been doing some training of my own." Kaitlyn smiled, then quickly transformed into a Scyther. She then looked over at Kurai Ryuu and smiled. She then took one step, and disappeared. Kurai looked around for her, but couldn't find her. She then quickly reappeared behind him, swiping at him.

Kurai ducked and avoided the attack. Kaitlyn tried several more tries at swiping at him, but with every slashing movement, Kurai dodged them all by only a hair. Kaitlyn then took a step backwards and disappeared. She reappeared several feet away from Kurai.

"You've grown faster." Kurai stated.

"I'm just getting started." Kaitlyn then disappeared, and reappeared at his side, with her her arms crossed in a X. Her arms began to glow as she released the energy into her move, X-Scissor. The energy hit Kurai point blank in his front legs. He yelped and hopped up on his hind legs. He then growled at Kaitlyn and whipped his tail around at her. Kaitlyn quickly jumped up and avoided the large tail. Kurai then brought his tail back around, this time Kaitlyn came down with it.

Kaitlyn stood up and rubbed her aching head with the back of her bladed arm. She looked backup at Kurai and saw another blast of green fire coming her way. She moved to the side, just barely missing the fire. Kaitlyn watched as Kurai's green firey mane burned intensley all the way down to the tip of his tail. Then, with a flick of his tail, he sent millions of small, fire spears hurdling towards her. Kaitlyn dodged and blocked as many as she could. She held up her bladed arms and one had exploded near her. It brushed her back a few inches, where she met up with April, who had transformed into a Blaziken.

"How's it going with you guys?" Kaitlyn asked, with her back turned towards April.

"They won't let us get a hit in, how about you?" she asked, also with her back turned towards Kaitlyn.

"I got one hit on him, but it's hard to get another one though."

"Be careful." April cautioned.

"You too." Kaitlyn said.

They both jumped back into their battles. Kurai flew up into the air, Kaitlyn quickly followed. That was a mistake. Kurai dashed for Kaitlyn, claws extended. He grabbed onto her. As kaitlyn struggled to get free, the dragon started to plumet to the ground, holding her out infront of him. Kaitlyn began to glow a bright blue, she managed to be able to cross her arms in an X, and released her built up energy. Kurai let go of Kailtyn, and examined his hands. They were singed from the attack Kaitlyn had just used.

Kaitlyn then disappeared, Took a slashed at Kurai, then appeared back on the ground. Kurai looked back at his right wing as it began to seep blood. As he turned to face Kaitlyn again, she was already coming back for another attack. She swiped at him, and had slashed open his chest. Blood began seeping from it aswell.

"Ready to give up yet?" Kaitlyn asked. Kurai didn't speak.

"Have it your way." Kaitlyn said.

Kaitlyn rushed over to Kurai, and was about to swipe at him, but he had quickly leapt up and grabbed her. He then thrusted her onto the ground. She screamed from the pain. He then picked her up and thre her in the air. Actiong as a bat, he swung his tail at her. He hit her, and sent her flying into an oak tree. Her spine bent the wrong way, and her right arm cracked, and she fell to the ground.

Just as she was finally able to stand on her feet, a large, piercing pain had arrived all throughout her body. She began to tremble at the unbarable pain. She looked down, and saw the tip of a sword had penetrated her chest. She slowly turned around, and followed the blade. It had penetrated through her back, up through her chest. There was one of Kurai's minions at the other end, he was the leader of the minion group. The one eye that wasn't covered up looked eveil, and angry. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him.

"No one will hurt our master." said the man in a calm voice.

Kaitlyn looked back at the blade's tip, it was dripping with her blood. The man then pulled out the blade very slowly. Kaitlyn groaned and moaned at the excruciating pain. Once it was completely pulled out, she imediatley began to plummet to Earth.

April and Scott called out Kaitlyn's name as they transformed back into their human forms and ran to her. The minions helped up their master. Kurai looked down at the suffering Kaitlyn and smiled. He then stood up, allowing his minions to climb onto his back. He then jumped up and flew away.

April and Scott knelt down beside Kaitlyn. April screamed for help. Just then Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng had finally joined them, and saw Kaitlyn lying there broken and bloody. Then ran over to them as fast as they could. Yoruichi held her head up on her lap, and looked into her foggy eyes. Kaitlyn slowly blinked, and took in a gulp of air. She then coughed, spitting up a little bid of blood aswell.

"Suì-Fēng, quickly go get the others." Yoruichi ordered, "We need to get her back to the Seireitei."

Suì-Fēng nodded and rushed back to the others. Yoruichi looked back at Kaitlyn, she was still breathing, but she was fading away fast.

"Stay with us Kaitlyn. You can do it." April encouraged.

Kaitlyn then slowly turned towards Yoruichi, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" Yoruichi asked.

"I forgot what you taught me." she croaked, "To not go somewhere when I'm not ready. He went airborn, and I didn't think I was ready. I went anyways."

"Don't worry about it. You did your best." Yoruichi consoled.

Kaitlyn saw her mouth move, but she couldn't hear a word. Yoruichi could feel Kaitlyn's heartbeat slow down. Just then, Suì-Fēng came back with the others. Yoruichi carefully picked Kaitlyn up, and had Byakuya open up the gateway to the Seireitei. They all walked through and rushed to the Soul Society's infirmary. Kaitlyn's eyelids began to get very heavy. April took notice.

"Kaitlyn, please don't close your eyes." April pleaded.

Yoruichi looked down at Kaitlyn, and began to walk faster. "Your not gonna die on us tonight." she muttered. They all rushed as fast as the could to the Soul Society. Kaitlyn's eye's slowly began to close.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Stuck in a hospital

Kaitlyn woke up in a bright room, to the sounds of a heart monitor. She looked around, but didn't know where she was. Her head was pounding, and her vision's blurred. She looked around at the blurred faces that were in the room. Hey eyes began to focus, and saw all of the soul reapers that had helped her defeat the dragon army. She turned towards Yoruichi, her body felt numb. She was still in shock from the event that had taken place before she had passed out.

She quickly sat up and search for the entry point where the blade went through. She felt a scar on her chest. Yoruichi gently grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back against the bed.

"The doctor said you need rest." she said.

"The doctor said he just barely missed your heart when he stabbed you." Scott blurted.

"She also said that you had a broken arm and a cracked spinal disk." Rukia added.

Kaitlyn had a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"I let my guard down and let him get away." Kaitlyn confessed.

"We'll find him, don't worry." April consoled.

Kaitlyn gave her a warm smile. Someone then opened up the door, it was Ichigo. He kindly asked everyone to leave the room. He wanted to speak with Kaitlyn alone. Once everyone was out of the room, he closed the door.

"I heard what happened to you." he said quietly.

"How'd you-"

"Rukia told me. If you needed help, why didn't you tell me? I would've gladly helped." he asked.

"I didn't think you'd come." she answered.

"I'd come for you, but you need to tell me." he smiled at her, "Looks like you put up a pretty good fight."

"If you say so." she chuckled.

The doctor then walked in the room.

"She needs to get some rest." she said.

Ichigo nodded, said goodbye to Kaitlyn, then left the room along with the doctor so she could rest. She lied back in her bed and slowly fell asleep. Scott and AApril decided to stay the night on the hospital with Kaitlyn.

It was large black room. A spotlight shined down on Kaitlyn, who was starring at a white door. A voice from above started speaking.

"Kurai Ryuu is planning something." said the voice.

"When isn't he?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Walk through the door, and see what he is planning." ordered the voice.

Kaitlyn began to walk closer to the door, the growing pain to open the door increased with every step. She approached the door, grabbing ahold of the gold colored knob and turning it. A bright light shined through the doorway as she slowly opened the door.

Kaitlyn woke up screaming. She sat up, and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:14 a.m. She had slept through the night. April had come bursting through the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a nightmare. You guys going back to school today?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We should, we haven't been there in three days." April answered, "But we'll come by after school."

"On your way back, you think you can stop by my house and grab my sketchbook on my nightstand next to my bed?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure." April accepted.

April closed the door behind her and walked over to Scott, who was still sleeping in one of the chairs. She shook him until he woke up.

"Come on, we're goin' to school." she said.

"Can't we take one more day off?" Scott asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, it's Friday, plus Kaitlyn asked us to pick up her sketchbook from home."

Scott groaned as he stood up. They both walked out of the infirmary to go find someone to bring them back to the World of the Living. They found Byakuya sitting outside of his room. They asked him politley to take them, and he accepted.

Once they were back in the World of the Living, Scott and April both rushed to their homes. They both changed as fast as they could. April closed the door and started on her bike to school. Scott, however, wanted to make sure he was on time. He went into his backyard and transformed into his beloved diamond chested Pheonix. He then thrusted himself into the sky and flew to school.

As April got to school she parked her bike on the bike rack, and heard people gasping in awe. She turned around and saw people pointing to the sky. She looked up aswell, and saw a large fire bird fly in the sky. She smack herself in the forehead and went to lock her bike up.

Scott landed in the football field and snuck under the bleachers. He then transformed back into his human form. He then rushed to his locker, opened it, and got out his books. As he closed his locker, he was startled when he found April, standing behind his locker.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing? You know no one should see you using your powers!" April scolded.

"Calm down, no one saw me change back into a human." Scott said. as he turned around to walk to class.

The bell rang, and they both started out for their first peirod class, English. They both sat down in their assigned seats. Scott was back in the right corner, while April sat up front. Next to April was one of her and Kaitlyn's friend Jessie. She looked happy to see April.

"Hey April! Haven't seen you guys all week." Jessie greeted, "Where's Kaitlyn?"

"Uh, she's uhm, at home." April lied.

"Why?"

"She has the flu." she lied again.

"Oh, well tell her I hope she feels better."

The teacher walked in, and began her lesson. April for once, was glad to see a teahcer. After that, the school day remained normal. Once the school day ended, Scott and April headed off to Kaitlyn's house. To make sure Scott would stay by her side, she made him roll her bike to Kaitlyn's house.

When they got there, they approached the front door. April Knocked, then waited for her mom to open the door. The door wasn't going to open, so she lifted the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. She unlocked the door, and let herself and Scott in. Scott stayed downstairs in the living room while April ran upstairs in Kaitlyn's room to grab her sketchbook.

It was over where Kaitlyn said it would be, over on her nightstand by her bed. She grabbed it, and decided to look through it. She found out Kaitlyn was a really good drawer. She looked through each page, looking at each wonderful drawing. Some were abstract, and some looked realistic. She closed the book and left the room when Scott called for her.

Kaitlyn was lying in bed, waiting for Momo to finish healing her broken arm. April and Scott then walked in the door.

"Oh, sorry. Hope we're not interupting, but we got your sketchbook." April said.

"Oh thanks, just set it over here." Kaitlyn pointed with her free hand.

When Momo was done, Kaitlyn's arm was all healed. She left Kaitlyn alone and went out in the hall to talk to her friends.

"I told her she should stay here in the infirmary for a few more days, to make sure she's at full strength." Momo said.

Scott and April thanked her and walked into Kaitlyn's room.

"How you feeling?" Scott asked.

"Great, my arm feels a lot less broken." she giggled, "Anyways, thanks for getting my sketchbook for me."

"No problem! Your mom wasn't home though." April said.

Kaitlyn looked down at her arm, then back at April, " She's probably just at work." she answered. April and Scott Left Kaitlyn alone to get some rest. When they were gone, Kaitlyn grabbed her sketchbook. She pulled out the pencil that was shoved in the spirals of the sketchbook. She opened the book to a blank page and started sketching what she saw in her she was done, she looked back at her arm that was once broken. She then started to think.

_I can't wait to a few days to find Kurai Ryuu. I don't know if what I saw in my dreams are real or not. I have to find out. _She set her sketchbook on the table. She soon fell asleep to the sound of her heart monitor.

She had the dream again. She was then woken up by April, who had come to say bye.

"Me and Scott will come and check up on you in a couple days. We need to get home and do a few things." April said.

They said their goodbyes and Kaitlyn sat up again. She looked at the clock when April left, it was 1:24 a.m.

"If I left now, people wouldn't know I'm gone til at least morning." she mumbled to herself. Kaitlyn reached out to the heart monitor, to try and turn it off. The tip of her fingers touched the button, and as she was about to push the button, she fell out of bed. She pulled herself up using the bed and turned off the monitor. She then tore out the page she recently drew on and wrote on the back of it. She then opened the door to her room and silently closed it behind her. She then snuck out of the Infirmary.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The runaway

April and Scott were hanging out in the field where they used to train in with Kaitlyn. They were both lying infront of a rotating fan, waiting for it to blow on them on this hot day. There was a knock on the tin door Scott had put on. Scott got up, wiping his forehead with his shirt he had balled up in his hand, and answered the door. Rukia was at the door.

"Kaitlyn's gone!" she exclaimed.

April got up from the floor and went to the door bewildered by what Rukia had just said.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"Momo went to go check on her this morning, and she wasn't in her room." Rukia explained.

"She must've got out last night after we left." April assumed, "Take us to the Infirmary."

Rukia did as she was told and brought them to the Seireitei's infirmary. They rushed into Kaitlyn's room and found Yoruichi, Renji and Momo standing in her room. Scott and April pushed their way through to the bed, and found it empty.

"I found this here lying on the pillow." Momo said, handing April a piece of paper. It was paper out of Kaitlyn's sketch book, with a drawing of some cave, with Kurai Ryuu standing in it. The cave had some weeds and overgrowth hanging from the top, making it look like a curtain door. There was moss covering the entire outskirts of the cave and there was a bird's nest resting in the right corner.

"That looks like a cave that's in Yellow Stone." Scott pointed out.

"How can you tell?" April asked.

"It was on that one documentary we watched in Science class. The only one I couldn't fall asleep to." Scott answered.

April flipped to the back, "There's something written here."

That nightmare I had dealt with Kurai. I have a feeling he's at this place and he has our family and friends trapped there with him. I don't know if this is true or not but I'm going to find out. If I wait until I've fully recovered who knows what he might do.

-Kaitlyn

"She left to go to that place because of a dream she had." April read.

"Why would she do that?" Momo asked.

"You mean you've had this paper the entire time and never thought to look on the back?" Scott asked.

"No I guess it's never occured to me." Momo giggled.

"Well where is this Yellow stone?" Renji asked.

"If we fly it won't be that long. Maybe a few hours from where we live?" Scott estimated.

"Then we have to hurry! Kaitlyn is going to need our help!" Momo declared.

The people in the room the fled to the World of the Living. Once there, both Scott and April transformed into bird-like creatures. Scott transformed into his favorite Pheonix form. April had transformed into the beautiful ice type bird pokemon Articuno. Yoruichi, Rukia and Momo were going to ride on April, and Renji was going to ride on Scott.

Just as they were about to take off, Ichigo appraoched them.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Ichigo asked.

"Kaitlyn's run off to go face Kurai Ryuu. She still hasn't fully recovered and we're going after her." Momo explained.

"What? Why did she do that?"

"She said she had a dream that Kurai has our family and friends." Scott said, "Which doesn't really make any sense 'cause I saw my parents this morning."

"I'm going with you guys." Ichigo said, hopping ontop of Scott's back.

Once they were sure no one was going to join in and come along, Scott and April flew off to Yellow Stone National Park.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Resurrecting Revenge

Kaitlyn looked up at the large, rocky terrain above her. Somewhere hidden in that terrain was the cave that had Kurai Ryuu hiding, and hopefully not, her mom. She transformed into a Starly and began flying around the mountanous terrain, looking for a cave that matched her dream.

It took a few minutes, but she finally found the cave in her dream. The bird's nest gave it away. There were three little baby birds chirping for their mother. She floated there, infront of the overgrowth hanging infront of the cave entrance. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. She perched herself on the edge of the gave and transformed into her human form. She then slowly opened the hanging over growth and walked inside.

It was dark and damp inside the cave, she couldn't see if anyone was there or not. A green pair of glowing eyes flashed, following that, bursts of flames exploded on torches on the walls, lighting up the entire cave. The light then revealed Kurai Ryuu standing before her.

"So you found me." he said in his calm, deep voice.

"Where are they?" Kaitlyn asked.

"What on Earth are you talking about." He asked.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about." Kaitlyn growled, "The people you kidnapped."

"Oh, you mean these people?" Kurai moved to the side, revealing a large cage. She saw her mom inside, along with April's parents, and Scott's aswell. She also saw some of her friends trapped inside too, like Jessie, and a few of Scott and April's friends.

"Mom." she muttered. She began to clench her fist. Her anger turned into blind rage. She saw her mom crying in the corner, along with Scott's mother.

"Becareful now. Wouldn't want them to know your _little _secret now." Kurai calmly said.

"Why did you take them?" Kaitlyn hissed.

"I first thought you were dead when we last encountered each other, until I recently got intel from my minions saying that you were still alive. I had to do something to lure you into my trap once again, so here we are!" he explained, "I really am quite suprised that you're still alive." he added.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. My hearts just started beating, and I couldn't control it. My lungs startedbreathing again, and I didn't know how." Kaitlyn started to say.

"Kaitlyn, what's going on?" Jessie asked, frightened.

"Quiet the little girl now!" ordered the dragon. All three of the minions then unlocked the cell and walked inside. Jessie turned around, and began to cower in fear of the minions. One of them grabbed ahold of her.

"I swear to God you hurt her I'll kill you all!" Kaitlyn threatened.

"Oh, that reminds me. You remember my sister don't you?" Kurai asked.

Kaitlyn looked at him confused, then looked around the cave, there wasn't any other dragons that she knew of that her friends hadn't already defeated. She then remembered, there was one more.

She was then suddenly tackled and wrestled to the floor. White claws dug into her skin as she looked up and saw Shiroi Ryuu pinning her down.

"What the hell?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You killed my entire family! All that's left is Kurai, and I'm going to destroy you for it." she hissed.

"You were the one who told me about it!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, "If you knew it was going to happen then why then hell would you tell me?"

"I was _supposed _to tell you! Don't you see, Kurai sent me to tell you not because I refused to fight, because I was supposed to keep an eye on you. I watched you three train with the soul reappers, but I didn't think you could handle my family. Then the other soul reappers began to show up, killing my family members left and right! I went to go tell Kurai to call off the fight, but he refused. He wanted to kill you then and there. Obviously you didn't die when you were supposed to. Now We're going to do what you did to our family. Right. Infront. Of. Your. Face." Shiroi explained.

She then took one of her claws and dug into her throat, just below her jaw. Blood began to seep from the cut as she drug her claw across her jaw line slowly. Kaitlyn moaned at every centimeter she moved.

"And we'll do it as you slowly die."

Kaitlyn struggled free from her grip and stood on her feet. She looked back at the loved ones in the cage, shaking in fear. She then looked back at Shiroi. the white dragon leapt up at Kaitlyn, trying to pounce on her again. Kaitlyn dodged her, then quickly transformed into an Infernape. She looked back at the cage, and saw everyone's shocked and terrified faces. She looked back at Shiroi, who had been giving her a devilish smile.

"Look at them, they look like they fear you now. Like you're a monster. How does that make yoo feel?" she asked her.

"Like I want to kick your ass even harder." Kaitlyn growled.

Both her and Shiroi jumped at each other. They grabbed each other in mid air. Shiroi dug her claws into Kaitlyn's midsection, while Kaitlyn bit at her left arm. Shiroi yelped and thrusted Kaitlyn off of her. Kaitlyn then jumped back at her, throwing a multitude of punches and kicks. Shiroi tried her best to dodge them, but was only able to dodge the first few. With the last punch, fire engulfed her fist. She thrusted the fist towards Shiroi and burned her badly on her back.

"I was fine until you damn dragons walked in my life." Kaitlyn accused.

"You were the one who summond us." the dragon acknowledged, "So really, who's the bad guy here?"

"I didn't mean to!" Kaitlyn howled.

"Your friend April said it was a bad idea to do the spell in the book, yet you still insisted on doing it. To be honest, it sounds like it's all _your _fault these people are here today, about to die."

"Shut the hell up!" Kaitlyn raged. She then jumped at Shiroi, her fangs in her mouth lit up with fire as she clamped down on Shiroi's right wing. Shiroi yelped with the searing pain of the fire. The dragin threw Kaitlyn across the cave. Kaitlyn flipped around and landed feet-first on the cave wall. She bounce off and continued charging at Shiroi. As she charged, flames started engulfing Kaitlyn. She then began to tumble, making the fire look like a large spinning wheel. Shiroi, was hit, full force, with the power of the Flame Wheel.

Shiroi flew up against the cave wall, and slowly slid down. Kaitlyn ran to her, and pushed her up against the wall, her fist engulfed in flames again. Shiroi looked into Kaitlyn's eyes. They were lit up with fire and seething rage. She herself closed her eyes, not wanting to see the next hit coming at her. Kaitlyn then snapped out of her blind fury, and saw what she was about to do. The flame died out on her fist, and in her eyes. She dropped Shiroi and back away.

"Why are you backing away?" Shiroi asked.

"I let my rage get the best of me. I don't want to fight like that." Kaitlyn answered.

Shiroi grinned, "You shouldn't have done that." she whispered to herself.

Shiroi then lunged for Kaitlyn, tackling her to the ground. She held Kaitlyn's arms down at her sides, making it harder for Kaitlyn to break free.

"You're just full of mistakes aren't you?" Shiroi laughed.

"Let me go!" Kaitlyn

"Why would I do that? I still have to show you what I can do." Shiroi smiled.

A large ball of yellowish orange energy started growing infront of Shiroi's mouth. Kaitlyn watched as the ball grew larger and larger. _Shit. What am I going to do? I don't know if I can breathe fire yet or not. Should I try? _Kaitlyn thought, _Might as well._

Kaitlyn took in a big puff of air. She let it rest in the pit pf her stomach for a few seconds. The fire started rustling in her stomach. She opened her mouth, beginning to exhale. The fire fled from her stomach, traveling up her body and through her esophogus. The fire then escaped through mouth and shot out at Shiroi.

It hit the large ball of energy and imploded it. It burned Kaitlyn on her right cheek only a little. The implosion caused Shiroi to leap off of Kaitlyn, holding her face. Kaitlyn scurried to her feet. Shiroi then slowly uncovered her face. The left side of her mouth and cheek were all red and blistered. The sight of it made Kaitlyn gag, she heard gasps and sounds of disgust come from the cage behind her. Shiroi grew furious at what had happened to her face, she shot off an energy ball at Kaitlyn. She jumped and dodged the attack.

Kaitlyn landed over by the edge of the cave. Shiroi shot another ball out at her once more. It flew at her, hitting Kaitlyn in the right shoulder. Kaitlyn cringed and groaned at the pain that followed it. Shiroi the chrged for Kaitlyn, wanting to push her off the edge. Kaitlyn noticed, and slid over to the side. Shiroi noticed she moved, only when it was too late. The dragon flew off the edge and fell straight down.

"Damn you Kaitlyn!" she screeched as she plummeted towards the ground.

"Shouldn't she just fly back up?" Kaitlyn asked.

"She's the only dragon in our family who can't fly." Kurai sighed.

"That's stupid." she said, transforming back into her human form.

"I honestly thought I would have had you when Shiroi came by." Kurai stated.

"You _thought_ you had me, but I'm still here standing." Kaitlyn said.

"No matter, ready for your demise?" Kurai asked.

"Get ready for a fight."

Kurai quickly whipped his tail around, throwing out small, black blades. They flew at Kaitlyn, took her by her red jacket, and attached to the cave wall. She was stuck, hanging there. Kurai smiled, gave a faint evil laugh then walked over to the cage.

"I thought you would at least attempt to dodge them. Or, were they too fast for you?" he asked. Kaitlyn ignored him.

"Not feeling like talking? Maybe this will help get into the chatty mood."

The cage screeched open. One of the minions crawled out, dragging a girl behind him by the neck. There backs were turned away from her Kaitlyn's eyes cautiously followed him and the girl, watching their every move. The man drug the girl out infront of Kurai and spun her around. It was her dear friend Jessie. Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide, _What the hell is he doing? _sha asked herself. Kurai then smiled, and made a loud snap with his fingers. The minion then quickly drew his sword, and put it against Jessie's throat. Another snap of his fingers, and the minion thrusted the blade inward. Blood and tears flodded from the neck. Kurai then ordered the minion to _dispose_ of the body. He then picked up the dead body and tossed it over the cave's edge.

"No!" Kaitlyn called. She could no longer breath. It felt as if someone had just placed a boulder on her chest. Her head hung in sorrow. tears started running down her cheek, slowly dripping off of her jaw line. She then began to mumble something under her breath.

"What was that?" Kurai asked.

Kaitlyn repeated herself, this time speaking slightly louder.

"Speak louder child, I can't hear you." he ordered.

"I _said, _who do you think you are?" she asked him, in a barely audible tone. Kurai stared back at her, with a confused look on his face. She slowly lifted her and stared back at him.

"Killing such an innocent girl like that. You've gone too far. For that, I'm gonna have to kill you." Kaitlyn spoke softly. Kurai just laughed at her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Saving the innocent

Back at the base of the mountain in Yellow Stone, Kaitlyn's friends finally arrived. They all looked up at the rocky terrain ahead of them.

"Kaitlyn should be somewhere up there." Scott said.

"We have to hurry, before she does something she'll regret!" April exclaimed, jumping up in the rocks. Scott then followed. The scaled the large rocky terrain, looking for the cave that was shown in the picture that Rukia had brought it along to help.

"There!" Renji called out, pointing to a bunch of overgrowth hanging loosley. Behind it was the cave. Scott and April quickly climbed there way over to it. As they entered the cave, the soul reappers on their back climbed off and rushed inside. They saw people in a cage to the far right. Scott and April identified their parents, along with a few of their friends aswell. April's eyes grew wide as she saw her mother cry into the arms of her father. She wanted to cry herself, but the tears refused to come out.

They all then looked over at Kurai Ryuu, whom was devishly looking back at them. Ichigo then noticed Kaitlyn hanging from the cave walls by her jacket. He then began to rush to her side, only to be stopped by Yoruichi.

"Ichigo, she looks like she knows what she's doing. Right now we need to get those people trapped in her out." she said.

"How can you say she knows what she's doing? Don't you see her hanging from the wall?" Ichigo yelled.

"Look at the expression on her face. She's just toying with him." Yoruichi said calmly, "Although I can't say her plan will go perfectly, so when she messes up you may step in." she then allowed him.

Kurai looked at the bunch who had arrived only breifly, before returning his gaze to Kaitlyn. The words echoed inside Kaitlyn's mind, _when she messes up, then you can step in. _"They don't believe I can do this." she mumbled to herself. She clenched her fists, not letting the words of Yoruichi get the best of her. She looked back at Kurai who was patiently waiting to see what she would next.

"It seems that everyone expects me to give up," she began, "but, you'll never see me give in." Kaitlyn then began to struggle out of her jacket. She slipped her right out of her sleeve, and soon enough her left arm followed. Once both arms were free, she quickly fell from her jacket, revealing her black tank top. She took another quick glance back at her friends, they were all huddled together.

"It's about time you broke free from that trap. I was beginning to think you had given up." Kurai chuckled.

"I don't back up, or back down." she announced. She then transformed back into Infernape. Kurai just smiled.

"Back into the monkey i see. Why not use a different form to defeat me?" he asked, curious of her next answer..

"I know what works, I'd rather take my chances and fight fire with fire than to test my luck with a different form." Kaitlyn answered, "Now, are we gonna fight or what?"

Kurai smiled, then shot out his green fire breath at Kaitlyn, she easily jumped up and dodged it. Kaitlyn then fought back with a fire breath of her own. As Kaitlyn was fighting, her friends decided on a plan to rescue the people trapped in the cage. They sent Rukia, Scott and April to sneak over and and get the keys from one of the minions. Scott quickly transformed into a mouse and climbed on April's shoulder.

They then slowly snuck over to the cage, usung the shadows as their cover. April gentley picked Scott off of her shoulder and let crawl around on the floor. He crawled over to the first minion, who was standing guard near the left side of the cage. He started crawling up the minion's legs, and made his way up to his thight, where he would start searching for the keys. The minion started laughing hysterically as Scott scurried around him, looking everywhere for the keys.

Unfortunatley, he couldn't find the key. The other minion standing guard beside the one Scott was searching, noticed the loud laughter beside him and lglanced over to see what was the hatter. He then saw Scott crawling around his side. The other minion quickly grabbed ahold of Scott by his tail, and held him infront if his face. Rukia grabbed April's wrist and pulled her with her as she walked to meet the minions.

"Follow my lead." Rukia whispered.

She rushed upon the guard, greeting him with a seductive smile. Rukia then grabbed his hand, which held Scott and, wrapped her hand around his.

"Hiya handsome, whatchya got there?" she asked him.

"Uh, it's just a rat." he stammered.

"Oh, I just love mice! They're so cute and cuddly. Is he yours?"

The minion awkwardly tugged at his suit collar, "Uh, he is."

"Mind if I hold it?" she asked.

"Sure thing, here you go." he said, handing over Scott.

"Oh, he's just as cute as his owner." Rukia flirted. Rukia then looked behind her, and nodded at April, signalling her to chime in. April then appraoched the other guard, and looked into his eyes.

"Why aren't you a cute little thing." she flirted. Her and Rukia then grabbed both of their heads, and threw them at one anothers'. They both collided and fell to the ground. Scott then hopped around over to Rukia's shoulder.

"The key wasn't with any of them. They must be with the head minion." Scott assumed. Rukia looked over at the last minion standing behind Kurai, arms crossed, watching him battle Kaitlyn.

"I don't know if we could distract him as easily as we could with these two. You'll have to be very careful when you go to check." Rukia cautioned.

Scott nodded and then crawled to her hand. She then lowered him back onto the floor. He scurried over to the wall, running along its side for protection. He stopped aburptly when Kaitlyn had smashed into the rocky wall infront of him. As Kaitlyn got back up and rushed back into battle, Scott contiued his treck to the otherside of the cave.

He spotted the keys hung around the hilt of his sword. Scott would have to be extremely careful in getting the key ring out from around the it's hilt. He carefully climbed up his leg up to his waist. He made a quick and tedious jump to the sword. He climbed his way up to the hilt and grabbed the keys. He slowly began lifting them over the handle, being accurate enough to not have it bump the metal hilt.

If mice could sweat, he'd be soaked. Every inch closer to getting the keys, the harder it became to control the key ring. He stretched up as far as he could, yet he still wasn't able to reach the top of the hilt. He cautiously climbed onto the minion's stomach, and carefully moved the key ring from his paws to his mouth. The ring was closer and closer to becoming free from the hilt.

Suddenly, the man uncrossed his arms and scratched at where Scott was sitting. Scott released the keys from his grip and fell to the floor. He immediatly ran into the shadows, hiding from the minion's sight. The keys fell to the ground.

"Damn it." Scott whispered.

Scott silently crawled over to the keyes, and soundlessly grabbed ahold of the keys. He then dragged the keyes over against the wall. He transformed back into his human form and snuck back over to April and Rukia.

"Got it!" Scott exclaimed.

He then turned towards the cage and unlocked it. All three of them then snuck inside to greet the captured people. April and Scott ran to their parents and greeted them with loving hugs. Rukia walked the other five captures out of the cage and back with the other soul reapers. Just as the three were about to rejoin the group, April noticed soemthing. Someone was missing from the cage.

"Wait!" she commanded, "Where's Kaitlyn's mom?" she asked.

"Even worse, where's the guy I just took the keys off of?" Scott answered with a question.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Back in action

Kaitlyn was getting beat pretty bad. Her head and back began to ache, and she was growing tired. Kurai was not backing down. He swung his tail around once more at her, she jumped into the air to avoid it. She then rushed over to him, and started punching and kicking him with fast and precise movements. Kurai blocked evry single one. Kaitlyn stopped and jumped back so she could catch her breath.

"What's the matter, getting tired?" Kurai asked, not sounding the least bit of concerned.

"Not in the slightest." she grinned. She then leaped at him, a balled up fist folows her. Her fist soon was engulfed in flames as she was about to make contact with Kurai. He held up his hand and caught it with ease.

"You're not putting very much effort into this. I can tell." Kurai said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"That power you possessed when you fought my sister, it was incredible!" he applauded, "I want to expierience it for myself."

"Sorry, no can do." she said, "Wish I could, then I could kick your ass quicker and I can get on with my life."

Kurai then grabbed her by the throat and oushed her all the way against the left side cave wall. He pressed her body up against the hard rock, her back was being impaled by a part of rock that's jutting out. She groaned as it dug into her skin.

"Looks like i'll just have to _make _you release it." he said as he clamped down on her throat even harder. He clenched harder and harder on her throat, until she completely couldn't breath. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop like a balloon. Kurai then took his free hand, and jabbed it into Kaitlyn's stomach. Blood slowly started to seep from her mouth as she screamed in pain.

"No!" Ichigo yelled.

Yoruichi lied her hand on his shoulder, "Wait," she said.

"Are you insane? She needs help!" Ichigo snapped.

"Just hold on. I want to see what Kurai Ryuu has up his sleeve." Yoruichi argued.

They both watched as Kurai slowly pulled out his blood ridden claw from Kaitlyn's stomach, and loosened his grip from her throat. Kaitlyn then fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You're pretty stuborn, how about we see how you react to this." He then grabbed Kaitlyn and held her tight in his arms. He had her face the back of the cave. The farther you looked in the darker it got. There was an outcast of a black blob in the distance. The blob then started to move towards them, and slowly revealed itself. It was the head of the minions, wrapped in his arms was none other than Kaitlyn's mother. Her mouth was covered, she was crying, but it was muffled by his hand.

Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide as she saw her mother in the arms of that man. She struggled to break free, but couldn't. She took in a big gulp, and closed her eyes. Not wanting to believe what she's seeing. She opened her eyes, and she was sure enough that this was real.

"Leave her the hell alone!" she yelped.

"Tesaki! You know what to do." Kurai ordered.

The man then took her mom back into the shadows. Tesaki uncovered her mouth for one moment. Kaitlyn's sank as she heard her mother's blood curtling screams. It went silent for a moment, then a loud cracking sound echoed through the cave. Her heart fell on the floor, and tears stung her eyes. She began shaking in Kurai's arms. Everyone standing behind them watching looked suprised by what had just happened.

"That's it. Let the rage flow through you." he whispered to her.

Kurai released her and backed away from her. The pounding in Kaitlyn's heart began to beat faster. She had fire in her eyes and rage set in her heart. She balled up her hands and looked over at Kurai, with a sadistic looking eyes. Kurai smirked,

"Now we finally have a real fight." he muttered.

Kaitlyn jumped at him, but as soon as she was within inches from hitting him, she disappeared. Kurai looked around, confused. Kaitlyn then reappeared behind him, holding her breath. She released it, in a powerful Flamethrower. It had hit Kurai in the right wing, and had burned holes at the bottom of Kurai's wing. As he turned around to face her, she was gone. Kurai spun back around, just in time to see Kaitlyn rushing at him with a fire engulfed fist. He moved over to the side, and made her instead punch the cave wall. He grabbed ahold of her and flew outside.

They both floated there, above the tree lining. Kaitlyn then opened her mouth, and released the fire from her throat. The fire singed Kurai's face. When he let go of her to hold his face, she grabbed onto his arm, and climbed to the his back. Her hand lit up with fire. She then slapped her hand down on his back, burning off some of his scales.

Kurai screeched and began to plummet to the ground. She then grabbed him by the neck, and began punching and kicking him. Kurai finally had enough abuse, and grabbed her once again. He then flew both of them back up to the cave. He threw her inside, then he quickly folowed. Kaitlyn tumbled around on the floor a=before landing on her feet.

"This is what I was talking about! This is the strength I wanted to see!" Kurai exclaimed, "And now that you're at full strength. I want to show you something that I can do."

He held his hand out infront of him, and began to breathe fire into it. The fire was trapped in his hand, and formed a giant ball. He then threw it at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn just smiled and stood there. As the giant green fireball neared her, she slowly stepped to the side. The fireball hit the ground, and had got a small part of her arm.

"Oh, you don't care that the fire has hit you?" he asked.

"It's not that I don't care, it's just that it doesn't hurt." Kaitlyn smirked.

"You are stronger than I anticipated, I guess you were going easy on my sister." Kurai said.

"I didn't go easy on her. I just stopped before things got out of hand. You killed my mother, therefore you deserve no mercy." Kaitlyn growled,

Kaitlyn's hands lit up once again, as she charged for Kurai from the other side of the cave. Kurai the blew more fire into his hands, making large balls of green fire. He then began to charge for Kaitlyn. They both collided, hands locking together. It was now a battle of strength, both trying to gain the upper hand.

During the battle, Scott noticed Tesaki standing on the other side of the Kaitlyn and Kurai, still clutching Kaitlyn's mother. He quietly walked away from the group and snuck over to get a closer look.

Kurai began to get the upper hand, pushing Kaitlyn backwards. She was pushed up against the wall. She slid over to a nearby torch sitting on the wall. She thrusted her leg up, knocking the fire on the ground. The fire grew larger, it made Kurai back away from Kaitlyn. She then jumped at him again with her firey fists, and him with his green fire in his hands. Soone enough the fire from the torch became the backround for their fight.

Scott got close enough to the two to see that her mother wasn't actually dead. _Then what the hell was that cracking sound? _he asked himself. He went back to the group to go tell April. When he went back, he approached his tear-filled friend.

"Hey, April. Her mom's not dead" he whispered.

"What are you talking about? didn't you hear that loud cracking sound, he snapped her neck!"

"Then come with me and see, that Tesaki guy is still holding her with her mouth covered."

He took April by the arm and pulled her with him. He then pointed over to them, "See?"

April couldn't believe her eyes, she's still alive! "The what was that cracking sound?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna need your help to get her free though." Scott said.

"Okay, hold on though." April then went over to Ichigo and tugged on his shirt sleeve. He looked down at her and she motioned him over towards Scott.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked.

"Kaitlyn's mom is still alive. We need your help in getting her back." April confessed.

"What?" he exclaimed. he was quickly shushed by Scott and April.

"Now here's the plan. Me and April go the other way around those two and distract Tesaki. Once we do that, you take her mom and bring her over here to safety." Scott planned.

They all agreed on the plan and Scott and April went on their way, while Ichigo waited for the cue. Scott and April edged themselves against the wall and scooted along it. The fire was intense, and made sweat roll down their faces. they were almost passed the fire, just a few more feet. As they inched closer, they frequently looked back at Kaitlyn and Kurai, making sure they're not coming towards them.

They finally got passed the fire and looked over at Tesaki, still holding Kailtyn's mom. Scott and April started to search for a pebble to throw. Scott stumbled across a tin can that was stepped on. He picked it up and sighed.

"Found what made the sound." Scott whispered.

"That should do. Here, give it to me." she ordered. She then tossed it in the far back of the cave. It made a loud sound as it hit the rocky floor. Tesaki noticed the sound, and took out his sword.

"You make a sound and I'll come back and slit your throat." he threatened.

As he left Ichigo began to make his way over to her. Kaitlyn's mom saw Scott and April, and was ready to rush to them. But they motioned her to stop, and keep quiet. Ichigo rushed behind her and grabbed her by the hand. She turned around, ready to scream, but Ichigo covered her mouth before she could. He then held up a finger and lead her back to the rest of the group.

Scott and April gave each other a high-five. It echoed through the cave, Tesaki then looked back at the two.

"Hey!" he shouted. The other two gasped, then ran for the group. Tesaki was about to run after them, but then stopped himself. He wouldn't be able to face all of those soul reapers himself. As they rejoined the group they were greeted by the mom with a hug for each of them.

They averted there eyes back at Kaitlyn and Kurai. Kurai had been whipping his tail around like a fan, Kaitlyn bloacking every single strike. Kaitlyn then once again disappeared. She reappeared several feet away. She then began to charge for him. Flames soon engulfed her body. She then purposly tumbled and spun around, making the fire spin like a wheel. He then grabbed the wheel of flame. As he touched it, the fire intensified, and burned his hands. Kaitlyn then stopped and let her body's fir die out, except for her hand.

Kurai then began to breath his green fire out at her. She dodged the fire and jumped at Kurai. Kurai moved out of the way, making her punch the wall once again. She turned around and saw he had fled to the other side of the cave.

"You better give up now before shit gets too out of hand."

"I shall never surrender to a child like you!" he snapped.

"Have it your way," Kaitlyn hissed, "I'll just see you in hell"

Both of their hands glowed with fire. They both then dashed for each other. The flames of their fire glowed brighter and more intense the closer they got. When they collided hands, a large explosion of fire happened. The fire then Spread all across the back of the cave, and almost took up the entire space in the back of the cave.

Kaitlyn had transformed back into her human form from the force of the explosion. She looked across from her and saw Kurai Ryuu lying on the ground, motionless. She then staggered to her feet, and wiped the blood from her mouth. She then noticed the fires slowly coming to meet her.

Everyone stared and watched the flames. It was difficult to see if there were any movements between the flames. Tears filled some of the poeple's faces. April began to cry in her parents' arms. Kaitlyn's mom fell on her knees, balling her eyes out. The atmosphere around them all turned dark and depressing. Ichigo looked over at Yoruichi, with anger in his eyes.

"I could've saved her. If you hadn't stopped me!" Ichigo accused.

"I-I" Yoruichi was speechless. She then looked back up at the flames, and saw an outline of a female person. "Look!" she exclaimed.

Kaitlyn came limping out of the fire, covered with blotches of black soot. She coughed a little, then fell to her knees. Scott rushed over and grabbed her waist, and helped her back up. The sad faces of the crowd turned happy as Kaitlyn limped over to greet everyone.

"Kaitlyn, what the hell were you thinking? You could've been killed!" April scolded.

"I had to save everyone who was trapped." Kaitlyn coughed, "almost evryone at least."

"About that. He really didn't kill your mom." Scott confessed.

"What?" she asked.

"He just faked it." April continued.

Her mom then pushed Renji and Rukia out of the way, and ran to hug her soot ocvered daughter.

"Me and Scott destracted Tesaki while Ichigo grabbed her." April explained.

Kaitlyn then ran over to April and Scott and gave them a hug.

"It's all thanks to Ichigo, without him, we wouldn't have been able to grab her." Kailtyn looked over at Ichigo, then ran to hug him "Thank you." she whispered. She stopped hugging him and looked over at everyone.

"Someone actually did die though." she said, "Jessie."

There was some sadness in the atmosphere, but Kaitlyn quickly waved it away. "Well, guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are. We made it out alive."

From that point on Kaitlyn and her friends hadn't had any trouble reguarding their powers. Scott retired his crystal necklace, the source of his powers, and never took a second thought. The three friends also formed a closer bond with the soul reapers that had helped them the whole way through, and visit them quite often.


End file.
